Dream of Me
by kijani
Summary: Naraku erases Kagome's memories, and Kagome can not remember Inuyasha, her friends, or her family. What is Inuyasha going to do about it, and how has Naraku made his saving Kagome harder than he ever imagined? InuyashaKagome FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is not a sequel to my previous story. I am still running it over in my mind how/when/if I will make a sequel to that one. You guys will be the first to know! Anyway, this is what happens when I get really bored…I write some more. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last piece.

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**  
_Chapter One_

_"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome called out. She was surrounded by blackness. The air about her was thick, and she felt the panic rising inside her. She coughed. Suddenly it was harder to breathe. She could still see nothing, but despite that, she began to run. She ran through the nothingness that surrounded her, and in turn, found nothing. "Inuyasha!" she screamed. "Help me! I'm…I'm lost!" she stammered. There was still no response from her hanyou savior. "Where are you, Inuyasha?" she screamed. "Help me! Please…" _

_Kagome dropped to her knees and began to sob. She was lost…and this time, Inuyasha wasn't going to save her. This was a nightmare. It had to be…but it wouldn't end. _

_"Who is Inuyasha?" asked a male's voice. "Dearest Kagome, what are you doing out here all on your own?" _

_Kagome shook her head. "Whoever you are, get away from me!" she screamed. "I…I don't want your help!" _

_"So instead you scream for the help of some person who doesn't even exist? Some made up entity? You would rather do that than accept my help? Come on, Kagome. Don't hold so tightly to those dreams of yours. You might drown in them." _

_Kagome swallowed. Hard. What had he just said? "Made up? Dreams?" she repeated. "But I thought…" _

_"None of it is real, Kagome. None of it is real…" It was Naraku's sinister voice, echoing through the blackness. _

"None of it is real…" he repeated, his fingers on Kagome's temples. The girl had been unconscious for several days now, and he took his chance where he found it. Soon, the girl's nightmares would stop. By the end of the week, she would forget all about Inuyasha, her friends, and her family. By the end of the week…she would be his, and he would have the perfect tool against fighting Inuyasha. A small smile graced his lips when he thought about this. "Kanna…work faster. Intensify the poison." He commanded.

"Yes, Naraku." Kanna nodded in obedience.

_Kagome was suddenly thrust from the eternally dark place…wherever it was, into a large field full of flowers. Only two or three trees graced the landscape, and Kagome thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The sun grew lower and lower in the sky, casting a pink glow over the scene in front of her. Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. _

_"What is this place?" asked Kagome out loud. She looked down. She was wearing a beautiful silk blue and silver kimono._

_"Just watch…" Naraku's voice told her. "You'll see…" _

_Kagome squinted her eyes. She could see two people on the horizon, although she could not see who they were or what they were doing. She took several steps closer so that she could further investigate. Narrowing her eyes to mere slits, she studied the two people in front of her._

_One of them was herself. She was walking hand in hand with the other person, a man. She studied him. The man was…it was…Naraku? Her breath caught in her throat. _

"Why are you showing her such images?" growled Kagura, staring in disgust at Kanna's mirror, which was broadcasting Kagome's visions whilst she was sleeping. "I do not like the direction in which this is heading…"

"Shut up, Kagura! You shall see! Do not interrupt!" Naraku growled.

_Kagome took several steps forward. "But that's…" she stammered. _

_"That is you and I, Kagome. We're together. Don't you remember? You can't have forgotten that!" Naraku's voice sounded hurt. He continued. "We have been together for over three years now…" _

_"But we…" Something still felt odd for Kagome, although she was gradually beginning to accept everything. She frowned. "Three years? And no children?" _

_Naraku's voice filled with laughter. He hadn't expected the miko to realize something like that. He was going to have to tell her something. "Well, Kagome, don't think we haven't tried…" What a lie that was. "We found out you were unable to bear children…" Another lie, and one that he was sure would sting pretty badly. He was almost done. She was so close…_

_Kagome gulped. "I can't? I see…" she nodded sadly. "How did I end up here? This place is beautiful…but I want to come home." _

_"You are home, Kagome. You just need to wake up. You hit your head, and you've been out for days…" Naraku explained. More lies. Actually, he'd hit her head. That had been why she had been out so long. _

Naraku pulled back, and nodded. He smiled at Kanna, who lowered her mirror, and silently walked from the room.

"Just what exactly are you trying to pull?" yelled Kagura. "I understand you want Inuyasha dead, but why don't you just go and kill him? It would be so simple now! Why go into such elaborate trickeries to fool his wench? There is no need to toy with his mind. He is weak and vulnerable without the girl. You should kill him now. What else are you planning?"

Naraku chuckled to himself. "If I simply killed him, there would be no fun in it. I want him to suffer before he dies…and I have the perfect way to make that happen." He smiled, bearing his fangs.

Kagura took a step back, both frightened and disgusted. "You…wouldn't!" she gasped in shock. "Why?"

"Because, Kagura, then, Inuyasha will be completely powerless against me. He will have to hand me the remaining jewel shards, because there will be nothing else for him to do. You and I both know he would never harm Kagome…and if she is bound to me, then he will not harm me either…simply because he fears putting her in pain. You see now? The plan is full proof."

Kagura gagged. "It's wrong! What if the girl somehow remembers everything? What if she sees Inuyasha and recognizes him after _you_ told her he didn't exist? What if Kanna's poison wears off, and she kills you? Where will you be then?" she demanded. "It's stupid. You should have just stolen the jewel shards and killed him. This plan of yours could go wrong in one too many ways…"

"Not once she is mine…" Naraku bit into Kagome's neck. "Inuyasha won't dare to lay a finger on me now…" he smirked triumphantly.

_I can think of at least one person who might, _thought Kagura. _I have to find Sesshoumaru, fast! _

"Leave, Kagura. See if you can't find Inuyasha and his pack…" Naraku told her.

She bowed. "Yes, Master Naraku." _You vile careless idiot. _

Sesshoumaru had been following the scent of Inuyasha's wench for quite some time now. He found it both odd and disturbing that for nearly a week, wherever Naraku seemed to be, he also detected the girl's scent. He stopped suddenly. The girl's scent had just changed. Something was terribly wrong, and it had to be Naraku's doing…

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we headed?" Jacken asked his master.

"We are looking for Naraku as always, Jacken. Something doesn't smell right. I need to get some answers quickly." He added under his breath. "Rin!" he yelled. "Stay within my sight!"

Jacken nodded. "Is Naraku in this direction?" he pointed.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Come, Jacken. We will quicken our pace."

A huge gust of wind told Sesshoumaru that he may get the answers to his questions a little sooner than he expected. In front of him stood Kagura, the manipulator of the wind, and one of Naraku's incarnations.

Jacken made a point to remind everyone of that fact. "Look, Lord Sesshoumaru! It's Kagura, Naraku's vile incarnation!" he pointed.

"Don't remind me you disgusting little toad." She growled at him and turned to Sesshoumaru. "You and I really need to talk." She whispered.

"What could someone like you have to tell me? I want to kill the man who made you. We two are not exactly suited for conversation." He answered.

Kagura huffed. "You can go right ahead and kill him. It certainly won't bother me any…but you'll have to figure out a way in which to kill him first."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded. "What has happened?"

Kagura cleared her throat. "About a week ago, Naraku caught Kagome hanging around near that well on her own, and he poisoned her into unconsciousness and brought her back to his castle…"

"That much I know." Sesshoumaru confirmed. "Do you have any new information for me?"

Kagura sighed. "I'm getting there." She paused a moment, and then continued. "He had Kanna make a special solution…another poison, which he fed to the girl to induce dreams…special ones…tailored to his liking. He has spent the last week convincing the girl Kagome that your brother, her friends, and her family never existed. That the two of them are…together…" she gulped. "All of this done while the girl has been unconscious."

"Together?" Sesshoumaru repeated. "Even I know that the miko wouldn't take that one lying down…"

"She can't do anything, Sesshoumaru. He has her convinced that none of them ever existed, that everything was a figment of her imagination…" Kagura paused, gulping once more. She had to admit, even she felt horrible for what Naraku had done to the girl. "Sesshoumaru…Naraku has bitten her…"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "That would explain the sudden change in her scent." He frowned.

"The girl thinks that everything Naraku has been telling her…all the lies he has been feeding her in her dreams, are all true. When he was finished convincing her of that, he bit her." She sighed. "He told me that he knew that Inuyasha would never come after him if he knew that killing him could kill the girl as well…"

Sesshoumaru frowned rather deeply. "Yes…I do believe my brother loves the miko." He sighed.

"The girl is his weakness, Sesshoumaru. You have to think of some way to help free her. Inuyasha can not have a weakness right now. It is the last thing that either of you needs! Now that something like this has happened…I fear Naraku may never meet his end. You have to help your brother and the miko, Sesshoumaru. Please."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You think I didn't realize all that already?" he snapped.

He tensed as Kagura wrapped him tightly in a hug. "I have betrayed him. I will not be around much longer." She whispered into his chest. "But even if I am not, Naraku still has to die…"

Sesshoumaru let out a breath he had been holding. "I know. But first, I must find Inuyasha. There are others, beyond even him, that need to know about what has happened to the girl…" he whispered his reply.

Inuyasha ran in the direction of his brother's scent. "Damn you, Sesshoumaru! I don't have time for this! Naraku is going to kill Kagome if I don't find her soon!"

"Naraku has not killed her. The girl is alive." Sesshoumaru reported.

"And where do you have your sources?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Calm down and listen to him, Inuyasha. He has not come to fight." Miroku warned.

Inuyasha took a deep, calming breath, and his brother began his story. "The girl Kagome is not dead, Inuyasha. However…what Naraku has done is worse." He paused a moment, and continued. "He has wiped the girl's memory of you, her friends, and even her family. She will not remember you at all. She thinks that you…that all of this…including her abilities as a miko, were nothing but elaborate figments of her imagination…"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, but Sesshoumaru still had more to say. "There is even worse news beyond that, Inuyasha. Naraku has…he has bitten Kagome…Kagura told me he did it knowing that you would not knowingly hurt the girl…"

Sango paled, Shippo screamed, and Inuyasha looked at a loss for words. Miroku, who had no idea what it meant to be bitten by a demon, was very confused. "That ass hole!" growled Inuyasha. "I will rip him apart for everything that he has done to Kagome!" he vowed.

"Inuyasha…calm yourself. I came here to tell you…either way, Naraku still has to die. I know that you understand that."

"But what about?" Inuyasha whimpered. "What about Kagome!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru frowned.

Inuyasha blinked. "Isn't there some way in which we could reverse what Naraku has done?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru shrugged. "But if you plan on doing something, do it quickly. She is on Naraku's side right now. That makes her my enemy, as well as yours…"

"Not by choice!" Inuyasha defended her.

"None of that matters in this particular situation, does it?" growled Sesshoumaru before he left.

Inuyasha turned, and took off at a run for Kaede's village. He knew the old broad had always been able to help him in the past. He would have to see just how useful she would be in this situation.

"Kaede! I need your help! Kagome is…." He stopped short. Kikyou was standing in the room, talking to the old woman.

"Why, hello Inuyasha. I heard about the girl…" she smirked.

"What about Kagome?" demanded Kaede.

"The _girl's_ name is Kagome!" he yelled at her.

Kikyou frowned. "Hmm…not so willing to kill my reincarnation as you were to kill me, Inuyasha? Is that it?"

"You're already dead!" he shouted back.

"Leave Kikyou." Kaede commanded.

"Kagome's in trouble!" Inuyasha yelped in exasperation.

"Hmm…I have been wondering how I was going to get my soul back," Kikyou mused before leaving the hut.

Inuyasha growled. He took a deep breath, calming himself before speaking to the old woman. "You have to help me, Kaede. Naraku has wiped Kagome's memory…she won't recognize any of us…and he has bitten her. I can't go after him now. I can't risk hurting her. I promised I would protect her. I can't go after Naraku now…"

Kaede nodded, allowing the hanyou to talk.

"Kagome is such a nice person. She helps people…she saves them, and she's saved me from myself on countless occasions. She fights alongside me, and she doesn't treat me differently because of what I am. I can not stand the fact that her life hangs in the balance. I know she risks her life her all the time, but this time is different, because none of this was her choice." He paused for a moment, reflecting on something. "I used to think I loved Kikyou…but I…I just…" he stammered. "I love Kagome, Kaede. I love her, but I failed her. I let Naraku get to her…and now I don't know what to do."

"I do not know what to tell ye," Kaede frowned. "I will have to research this. I have not experience in Naraku's types of demonic arts…" she admitted. "I am so sorry. I will offer my help where I can…"

"It's okay, Kaede." Inuyasha sighed.

Sango and Miroku boldly poked their heads inside the hut. Shippo, on the other hand, gave Inuyasha no such common courtesy. He walked right into the hut, his hands on his hips, and glared up at Inuyasha. "We have to save Kagome right now." He demanded. "She can not be my new mommy if she is with Naraku!"

"I wish it was that simple, Shippo," Inuyasha frowned.

"What do you mean? We've saved Kagome loads of times!" Shippo objected. "What makes this time any different than the others, Inuyasha? Kagome needs our help! We have to go save her!"

"You heard Sesshoumaru, Shippo." Sango whispered, walking slowly into the hut and picking the kitsune up. "Naraku has bitten her. That means we have to figure out how to undo what he has done before we can help her. You don't want us to charge in and end up hurting Kagome, do you?"

"No…." Shippo shook his head violently, tears stinging his eyes. "I want Kagome back!" he sobbed.

Inuyasha took him from Sango, cradling him in his arms. "I do too, Shippo. We'll figure it out. I promise. Okay?" he smiled at the small fox demon.

Shippo sighed deeply. "Inuyasha? Do…does Kagome's family know what has happened to her yet?" he whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head sadly. "No. Unfortunately that was my next stop…" He revealed. He turned to Sango and Miroku. "Come with me, please? I do not think I can do this alone…"

Inuyasha jumped through the well into the modern era, pulling Sango and Miroku in after him. Shippo jumped to the ground as soon as the small group was all safely inside the well house. First to greet them was Kagome's little brother Souta, who waved enthusiastically to Inuyasha when he saw him.

"Where's Kagome at?" he asked.

Inuyasha frowned. "Souta? Where is your mother? Please take us to her quickly…" he demanded.

Souta's happy expression fell from his face, and he motioned for Inuyasha and the others to follow him into the Higurashi household. He led them to the kitchen, where Kagome's mother was toweling her hands off at the sink. She smiled when she saw them. "Hello, Inuyasha! Is Kagome coming? Who are your friends?" she asked.

"This is Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." Inuyasha introduced in a monotone voice.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Where is my daughter?" Ms. Higurashi threw her towel to the side and stared at the hanyou standing in front of her. She sat down in the nearest chair, and blinked. "What has happened?" she whispered.

Inuyasha sighed, taking her hands in his, and looked up into her eyes. "Ms. Higurashi…Kagome isn't coming…and she may not be coming home for a long time…"

"What happened?" She screamed. "What did you do, Inuyasha?"

"It wasn't his fault, ma'am." Miroku offered.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "About a week ago, Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku. Today, we found out that Naraku has wiped out all of Kagome's memory of us…and of you…" he gulped. "And he has bitten her…."

Ms. Higurashi, tears in her eyes, nodded. "And what does that mean…he bit her?" she asked timidly.

"It means that he has bound himself to her. It is the demon form of marriage, and by his doing what he did, he has effectively stopped us from coming after him…" Sango explained.

"Why? He took my daughter!" she yelled at them.

"Because…because if we hurt him, Kagome feels the same pain. If we killed him…" Inuyasha blinked. "I am so sorry. I love your daughter, and I never meant for this to happen. I will get her back. I promise…." He whispered.

Miroku and Sango jumped in surprise at Inuyasha's words, but Shippo only smiled and nodded.

"I know you will, Inuyasha…" Ms. Higurashi sighed. "Please…don't let him hurt her. Get her back safely…." She pleaded, and Inuyasha nodded uncertainly.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Long one, eh? Well, I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know! I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**  
_Chapter Two_

"Here, Inuyasha. Since Kagome is not with you, I will give these things to you. I trust you will need them, as Kagome is always coming back to get more," Ms. Higurashi said flatly, before stuffing several large first aid kits into a bag. She wrapped the hanyou tightly in a hug, and whispered in his ear, "It's all right. I know everything will be all right, Inuyasha, because you going to be there." She smiled.

There were several knocks at the door, and Ms. Higurashi paled as she glanced out the window. Inuyasha, confused, stood behind here. "Who are they?"

"Remember when you met them? They are Kagome's friends from this era…" Ms. Higurashi explained. "And Kagome isn't here…Inuyasha! Please, tell them something. I can't…they'll see right through it!"

Inuyasha nodded, determination shining in his eyes, and walked outside.

Kagome's friends blinked several times. "Hey, aren't you…?" began Yuka.

"Yes, I am," Inuyasha cut her off. "Look, Kagome's not here right now. She has moved in with me to spend summer vacation. Inuyasha was surprised how easily the lie rolled off of his tongue.

They all nodded. "Can we visit her there?"

"No!" Inuyasha yelped. "I mean, it's a long time away from here, and my family is really old fashioned, so…" another lie. He was getting good at this.

After a few moments, her friends nodded again. "All right. Well, I guess we'll see her soon then! You two have fun this summer!" Eri called as they left.

Inuyasha smiled, and rushed inside. "They won't bug you about her all summer…now I have to go save Kagome!" he worried, hugging Ms. Higurashi and Souta before grabbing Sango and Miroku and running out the door.

>>>>>>

"Good morning. How is your head?" asked Naraku.

"It's fine!" Kagome smiled at him. "I can't believe I was out that long! How did I hit my head so hard?" she questioned him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I found you like that outside of the castle doors." He lied.

"I see," Kagome nodded. "Well, thank you for nursing me back to health."

"It's my job." Naraku smiled. He looked up. "Kagura!" he hollered. "Please accompany Kagome to the garden for a while…"

Kagura appeared, and walked with Kagome to the 'garden'. The intense poisonous gasses that Naraku gave off had killed whatever foliage was once there long ago. Kagome blinked several times, cocking her head to the side and studying the pathetic excuse for a garden.

"Kagura?" she whispered.

"Yes, Miss Kagome?" growled Kagura. _The idiot girl really can't remember anything! She was holding a conversation with Naraku…and she hasn't tried to run yet. Her memory really is gone._ The thought brought a look of sadness to her face.

"Why is everything in the garden dead?" Kagome asked.

Kagura started in surprise. "Everything died while you were unconscious…" she lied. "I have to go talk to Sesshoumaru." She mouthed under her breath.

Kagome blinked. "Sesshoumaru? Who's that?"

Kagura shrugged and quickly walked off without another word.

"It actually worked!" Kagura worried, pacing the ground in front of Sesshoumaru as he studied her with interest. "It worked! Oh, god…what am I going to do? He's going to kill me, and I…Kagome has been walking around the castle laughing with him all day!" she nearly gagged at that thought. "How is this going to work? What am I supposed to do if he tries anything? I can't let him hurt her, and I…"

"_You _can't let him hurt her?" Sesshoumaru repeated. "When did this whole change of conscience come about?"

Kagura sighed. "Because, even though I can't tell you who it is, there is a reason that I do not want to die…a reason to live. A chance at happiness. For Kagome, that person is Inuyasha…not Naraku. She just can't remember that right now…"

Sesshoumaru nodded as Kagura began to pace again, a new wave of thoughts coursing through her mind. "I understand that," Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Where is Inuyasha? If I find him, and we knock Kagome out again, then maybe we could…" Kagura planned out loud.

Sesshoumaru shook his head this time. "Wouldn't work. He's marked her." He reminded her, and the sad and defeated look came back into Kagura's eyes. "However…" Sesshoumaru gasped, a sudden thought occurring to him. "He can't complete the process!" he realized, jumping up from the rock upon which he was currently perched. "No, he can't! If he was to try that, his plan would certainly be foiled!"

"Why do you say that? Who says Kagome would object? She believes herself to be mated to Naraku. It would not seem too odd…" Kagura growled at him.

"Yes it would, Kagura, and you just told me exactly why. You said Kagome just couldn't remember her feelings for Inuyasha right now. That was brilliant. Naraku may have erased Kagome's memories, but she is human. No matter what he does, he cannot devoid her of her human emotions. He may be able to cover them up…to hide them from her…but I doubt that they are completely gone. Just replaced…"

A smile slowly stretched itself across Kagura's face. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru!" she yelped, wrapping him in a hug.

Sesshoumaru turned to walk in the opposite direction that Kagura was headed. He would find his brother and tell him the news…and then, they would attack. If there was any possibility of saving Kagome and Kagura, their attack would need to be swift, and very, very soon.

_Inuyasha woke with a start; the familiar smell of sakura blossoms and honey that was Kagome's scent tickled his nose playfully. He looked around, but he couldn't see her anywhere. In front of him, behind him…all around him was nothing but an endless abyss of black emptiness. _

_"Kagome! Where are you? Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. His voice seemed to echo and bounce back at him. He ignored it, jumping to his feet. "Kagome! Answer me, damn it!" he hollered. No answer. _

_Inuyasha walked for what seemed like days through the never ending blackness, still finding no signs of life other than his own heavy breathing. _

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out, finally accepting his exhaustion and dropping to his knees. "Kagome…please answer me! I didn't mean for this to happen! I tried to protect you! Please! I need you back!" he called. "That bastard Naraku will pay for what he has done, Kagome! I promise you that!" _

_Suddenly, the blackness began to fade away. Inuyasha was suddenly standing in a very familiar clearing. Standing in front of him was Kagome, clad in a stunning silk blue and silver kimono. Inuyasha had never seen her look so beautiful._

_He ran towards her. "Kagome! I'm sorry, I…" He stopped short. Naraku had appeared. He was laughing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to charge at him, but there was a barrier keeping him away from Naraku, and out of reach of Kagome. _

_Inuyasha released a growl from deep within his throat as he watched Naraku, smiling at Kagome, lacing his fingers with hers. He leaned in, and Inuyasha thought he would surely die of sadness and disgust as he witnessed Naraku biting Kagome. She looked frightened and confused as she stared at him from inside the barrier. _

_"Inuyasha?" she whispered uncertainly. _

_"Kagome!" he screamed, jumping forward. _

_This time, instead of hitting a barrier, he landed on his two feet in front of Naraku's castle. Naraku's foul scent assaulted his senses, and he growled almost immediately. He looked around himself. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even the demon cat Kirara were all lying around on the ground. The scent of death was intertwined with Naraku's. _

_Inuyasha blinked back the stinging in his eyes, and looked forward. There stood Naraku, smiling down upon him, and next to Naraku, in that same beautiful silk kimono, was Kagome. _

_"Kagome…kill him. He has tried to harm us." Naraku ordered her. _

_Kagome blinked, shaking her head uncertainly. "But I thought…" she began. _

_"No questions! Do it!" he commanded, and Inuyasha paled as Kagome raised her bow to him, loaded with a pointy new arrow. _

_"Kagome…don't." he whispered. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I only want you to come back to me. I've missed you. I've come to bring you back to your friends and family…to me…" _

_Kagome lowered her bow, permitting the arrow to drop to the ground as she did so. "I can't do it." She whispered. "He hasn't tried to hurt me. I don't want to hurt him. I can't do it…" Kagome repeated. _

_"Kagome…" Inuyasha smiled. _

_"I don't understand…" Kagome frowned. "I don't understand what is going on? Who are you? Are you really here to hurt me, hanyou?" she asked, her voice uncertain. _

_Her words stung Inuyasha, but he only shook his head. "No, I would never hurt you." He whispered. "I love you. I said I would always protect you. That's what I'm trying to do." He grinned. _

_"Shut up!" commanded Naraku, grabbing Kagome and jerking her closer to himself. "There's nothing you can do about it, Inuyasha! She doesn't remember her friends, her family, and especially not you! I made sure of it! There's nothing you can do about it now! Go ahead and kill me if you want, but then you will watch your precious miko die as well…" he laughed madly. _

"No!" screamed Inuyasha, starting in surprise. He nearly fell out of the tree he had been sleeping in. Looking down, he saw his brother's cold and troubled eyes staring back up at him.

"Nightmare, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Shut the hell up, Sesshoumaru." He growled defensively. "Yes, it was…" he added, his voice quieting slightly. "I think Naraku is going to hurt her, Sesshoumaru…and I don't know what to do. There is nothing I can do. Not under these circumstances…"

"Yes there is. That's what I came to talk to you about." Sesshoumaru revealed.

Inuyasha jumped down, looking his brother straight in the face. "What do you mean, there is? What way? You'd better spill the beans right now." Inuyasha demanded. "We don't have enough time to be playing games with one another right now."

"Agreed." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Take me to the village. Your human friends and the kit are going to need to hear this as well…"

Sesshoumaru paced back and forth in front of the small fire that Kaede had built for them right outside her hut. Inuyasha and the others listened intently to the inu-youkai's words.

"Kagura reminded me of something important this morning," he told the group. "Naraku may have wiped Kagome's memories of you all and her family…but Kagome is only human. What is the one thing that humans will latch onto more than any other species on this earth?" he asked, and waited. He wasn't expecting an answer, so he continued. "Emotion. No matter what Naraku does to Kagome's memory, he can not void her of her human emotions…"

Everyone nodded. Sesshoumaru kept talking. "Kagura said that deep down in their hearts, everyone has someone that they love…someone who will give them a reason to live and a chance to live happily. She reminded me that while Naraku has bitten Kagome, Kagome does not _really_ love him…she only thinks she does."

"I see what you mean!" Shippo clapped happily.

"Oh really, runt? Enlighten the rest of us." Inuyasha frowned.

Shippo cleared his throat. "Naraku has only _bitten _Kagome. He can not actually complete the mating ritual," here, the small fox demon cleared his throat loudly, "because Kagome doesn't really love him like that. She is only being fooled by him."

"So Kagome's love of Inuyasha should somehow be able to set her free from the spell of Naraku's mating mark?" asked the monk.

Sango smiled at the thought. "This is great!" she laughed.

Inuyasha blinked. "She…loves me?"

"You're an idiot." Sango growled.

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "We might need more help than that, though. Inuyasha, could you go find Kagome's family…wherever they are? This is going to be dangerous, but I believe we are going to need the extra help…"

Inuyasha frowned. "That's a _great_ idea, Sesshoumaru. Bring her unsuspecting family into the feudal era to be brutalized by Naraku…"

"There is that risk…but if they can help…"

Kaede cleared her throat loudly. "Might I suggest something else that wouldn't involve risking anymore lives than necessary?" The old woman held up a small vial of blue liquid.

"What is that?" asked Shippo.

"While the rest of you are attacking Naraku, Inuyasha, ye go find Kagome. Take her hand, and drink this potion. The potion will form a highly…effective barrier around you and Kagome. A gas will fill the barrier up. The gas is not harmful…just a highly potent sleeping potion…"

"We'd be very vulnerable if we were to go to sleep!" Inuyasha objected.

Kaede nodded. "That you will…but Kagome needs ye Inuyasha. No one else can help to lift that spell but yourself. I am correct, Naraku managed to do all the damage he did while Kagome was sleeping. I am hoping that you will somehow be able to reverse it…"

"But what about…?" began Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru coughed. "I will handle Naraku. The monk and the demon slayer are competent enough to guard you."

"You are going to…help?" Inuyasha choked.

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded. "I have my reasons. I have something of my own to protect…" he revealed.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Shorter than the last chapter, but I have been pretty busy. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know.

_NEWS_: I will be making a sequel to _My Only Hope _and to a Harry Potter story I wrote a while ago called _More Than Yellowed Pages_, thanks to a suggestion from one of my faithful reviewers:D Anyway, these sequels will be coming out soon….possibly while this story is still going, since I will be traveling a lot this summer. Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**  
_Chapter Three_

"I understand, Sesshoumaru. There is more than one person at that castle that needs saving, right?" Sango smiled.

Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Shutting up!" she promised.

"Hey, Kaede! Give me that blue stuff, okay? I absolutely refuse to make Kagome stay in Naraku's company any longer. Hell, it's _killing_ me, so I know it has to be awful for her!" Inuyasha frowned. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

"We're right behind you, Inuyasha." Miroku nodded.

>>>>>>

Kagome was completely stumped as far as her life was concerned. She didn't understand a damn thing that was going on around her…and something just plain didn't feel right. Kagome noticed no one other than Kagura, Naraku, Kanna, and herself that inhabited the castle, despite its large size. Kagome was very curious about what was outside the castle walls, but she got the impression that she wouldn't be able to get off of castle grounds even if she tried.

Kagome rubbed her cheek spitefully. Earlier that day, she had found a bow and quiver in the corner of one of the castle rooms. She picked up the bow, and a tingling sensation traveled through her fingers. She studied the intriguing weapon in her hands. When Naraku entered the room and realized what she was doing…that was when it happened.

"Hello, Naraku…" she smiled in confusion. "Who's is this?" she asked him.

"Put it down!" he commanded.

Kagome blinked. "But…I thought…"

He growled from somewhere deep within his throat, snatching the bow away from her and knocking her across the room with one hit. When she landed, she didn't move. She didn't want him doing that again. It was completely unexpected.

Once he left, she stood, still holding her cheek. There was a gash in it, it was bleeding, and Kagome was sure she was going to look worse than Quasi Modo soon. She was right.

"It had to have been an arranged marriage…" Kagome whispered to herself. "I wish I could remember my parents. This is their entire fault. I would never allow myself to…I would _never_ let anyone…" Kagome felt the tears stinging her eyes, and blinked them away quickly.

She heard the shoji door slide slowly open. She did not turn.

"Kagome?" she recognized the voice as that of Kagura.

"I do not want to talk to anyone at the moment, Kagura. I am sorry." Kagome answered shortly.

Kagura gulped. "Kagome?" she repeated. She took a step closer to the girl. When Kagome still did not answer, she grabbed the girl's shoulders and turned her to face her.

"I said leave me be!" Kagome demanded.

Kagura gasped. "Kagome…he hit you?" she whispered, grabbing hold of Kagome's chin to examine the bruised gash on her cheek. It was swollen, and Kagura prayed that the poison that coursed through Naraku's veins did not somehow leak into the open cut on the girl's cheek.

"It's fine." Kagome snapped. "It doesn't hurt anymore. My pride is the only thing that is hurt."

Kagura frowned. "But Kagome, you ought to have that looked at…"

"Do you see anyone else around this damn castle, because I haven't. I don't think there is anyone else. I feel like a damned prisoner here! I can't remember anything, even when Naraku tells me what happened…and I just don't understand how all this happened in the first place. I don't know who to trust anymore, and Naraku scares me…" she admitted. "I never thought I would ever just let a man hit me like that, but I was so surprised…and I didn't do anything about it…"

"It'll be okay, Kagome." Kagura whispered. "I just hope that they get here soon." She whispered to herself.

"Who is they?" demanded Kagome, staring into Kagura's eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"It is best that I try not to confuse you." Kagura shrugged, waving nonchalantly as she left the room and slid the shoji door shut behind her.

Kagome sat on the floor and fumed for several minutes, until she suddenly felt the already quiet castle grow even quieter. She shivered. The completely empty feeling of the castle gave Kagome an eerie feeling somewhere deep in the pit of her stomach…as if she was going to be sick.

She got a similar feeling every time she was in the vicinity of Naraku. She felt pulled to him, and even swore that she could see a purple light glowing somewhere in the center of his body. She thought of it as an odd sort of sixth sense…but when she told her uncaring mate about what she had seen, she was told to dismiss it and pretend as if it had never happened.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Kagome growled in anger. "He is going to give me answers, and I want answers now!" she stood quickly, slid the shoji door open forcefully, and stalked down the hallway with her hands balled into tight fists.

She followed her instincts. Whenever her gut told her she needed to take a turn, she did. She could feel that odd sensation at the pit of her stomach again…the one that had pulled her to Naraku before. She stopped suddenly when she came to a large shoji door at the end of the hallway. She could hear Naraku speaking with Kanna inside the room about something. She strained her ears so that she could hear the conversation.

"I told you to make sure that all of the items from her old life were discarded!" Naraku screamed at her. "Did you misunderstand? If she was to remember everything, then all of my plans would be ruined! I cannot have that happened! I cannot watch everything I have worked so hard for go up in smoke! If she goes running back to Inuyasha with even the slightest hint about her old life, then it is over!"

Kagome gasped, jumping back in surprise. _Her old life? Inuyasha? What was going on? He had lied to her! What was she supposed to do? She couldn't remember anything…there was something he was trying to keep from her. What had he said about Inuyasha? Did he actually exist? Was he really more than just a figment of her imagination? What was her connection with him? She had to get away from here, fast!_

Kagome turned, running as fast as she could. She was almost to the castle's front entrance.

"The girl…she heard everything. She was outside of the door…" Kanna whispered in a monotone voice.

"What?" Naraku screamed. "I will take care of this!" With that, he quickly disappeared.

Kagome reached out, grabbing hold of the door. She began to pull at it when someone grabbed her wrist and her throat, pulling her roughly backwards. She yelped in pain, looking up into Naraku's angry eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. He growled from deep within his throat.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" he demanded.

Kagome gulped. "N-Nothing. I was going to go outside for a walk is all…" she whispered timidly.

"Liar!" he accused, tightening his grip on her.

She groaned. "Ah…please…you're hurting me!" she cried.

"You heard me talking, didn't you? You were listening in to my conversation, weren't you?" he snarled. "Well?"

"No…I wasn't…I…" Kagome stammered. His grip was getting tighter still. Kagome yelped in pain. "You're hurting me!" she cried.

"You're so lucky that's all I can do!" he screamed, dragging her away from the safety of the door.

>>>>>>

"This has to be it!" Inuyasha announced. "Who else do we know who uses such potent barriers?" He unsheathed his sword and stepped up to the barrier. "Hang on, Kagome!" he screamed. "I'm on my way!"

Slashing through the barrier, Inuyasha ran forward, followed closely by his brother and the rest of his odd little pack.

Naraku stepped out of the room, slamming the shoji behind him. Kagura stood a mere ten feet away. He glared at her. "What the hell are you looking at, Kagura?" he demanded. "Do you have something you wish to say to me?"

Kagura shook her head. "No…but I would love to know what you plan to do if the girl dies from the beating you just gave her?" she smirked.

"Shut up. If I wanted your opinion, I would give it to you. Besides, the girl is mine. I can do with her as I please." He smirked.

Kagura shook her head, stomping away in disgust.

When Kagome awoke, she was surprised to see herself surrounded by a blue barrier. _What the hell? How did that get there? Naraku is trying to keep me here…_

Kagome groaned in pain.

Inuyasha growled as he stopped in front of Naraku's castle. It was quiet, and reeking of Kagome's scent…and her blood. He growled. In front of them stood Kagura. He unsheathed his sword yet again.

"Kagura, get out of the way right now, damn it! I don't have the time to deal with you." He threatened.

"I have no intention of fighting with you all." She frowned.

"What did you say?" gasped Sango.

Kagura took a deep breath. "I do not have the time to fight with you today. I have my own problems to deal with…like staying alive. Inuyasha, the girl is inside the castle, in the first room on the left. She has been beaten, but she somehow managed to protect herself with some kind of barrier. I will help Sesshoumaru distract Naraku while you are trying to bring her back to herself…"

Sesshoumaru blinked. "You're going to fight against your creator?" he asked.

She nodded. "I may not be of much help, as he has my heart, but I will help for as long as I can breathe. Hopefully your brother will liberate the miko by that time."

"But," Sesshoumaru gasped. "You would be sacrificing yourself!"

"It is better than living in this shadow," Kagura answered dryly.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I understand."

Inuyasha ran into the castle, followed closely by Miroku and Sango. He ran through the hallway, finally coming to the room where Kagura claimed Kagome would be. He slid open the door.

"Kagome…oh my god…" he whispered.

Sango blinked. She gulped back the lump in her throat. "Inuyasha…just…see if she'll let you inside her barrier…"

Inuyasha nodded, cautiously approaching Kagome and her barrier. He knelt in front of it. "Kagome…Kagome? It's Inuyasha..." he whispered. "Come on, Kagome. Please. You have to let me help you…" he pleaded.

After a few seconds, Kagome's barrier slowly began to weaken, and Inuyasha was finally able to take her hand in his own.

Sango and Miroku eyed the door of the room with suspicion. Kirara, Sango's pet demon cat, transformed to her larger form and growled threateningly, placing herself between the door and her owner. Sango and Miroku stood behind her, directly in front of the barrier that had just appeared in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Miroku watched with interest as the barrier around Kagome and Inuyasha slowly grew in strength. Inuyasha was still holding tightly to Kagome's hand, and Kagome was unconscious. The barrier that had formed began to fill with a thick gas, and there was a thud as Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep.

"Good luck, Inuyasha…" Miroku prayed, balling his cursed hand up into a tight fist. "I hope you are able to bring Lady Kagome back to us safely…"

"So do I." Agreed Sango, readying her boomerang bone in case anyone dared to interrupt what Inuyasha was trying to do.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Shorter than the other two chapters so far, but I thought it got to the point, and I wanted to leave it here. I really hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think:D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**  
_Chapter Four_

"Kagura, why haven't you disposed of him already?" growled Naraku, stepping out of the castle wearing a cocky smile on his face. "Is there some kind of problem?" he smirked.

Kagura shook her head. "I will not hurt him." She vowed.

"Oh, really? Then you are nothing but a traitor to me, aren't you, Kagura?" he hissed, taking a threatening step forward. "Did you forget that your life is in my hands? It is up to me whether or not you live or die. Why would you take such a risk?"

Kagura frowned. "Because either way it is better than not having control over my own life." She snapped.

"If you wish to have it that way, then you and the dog demon will both have to die…" Naraku swore.

"We'll see about that," smirked Sesshoumaru.

>>>>>>

_"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out. "Kagome…are you here? I can't see you, Kagome!" Inuyasha's ears twitched. He could hear someone off somewhere to his left…and Kagome's beautiful scent assaulted his nose. _

_"Who's there?" Kagome's voice echoed through the darkness. "Hello?" _

_"Kagome, it's me! It's Inuyasha!" _

_"Inu…yasha?" Kagome repeated. "I don't…what do you want? Who are you?" _

_"You know me, Kagome! You just…you don't remember me. That's all. I miss you. Everyone misses you. Your family loves you. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara…I love you. We all love you…" he whispered. "Please, Kagome. Where are you?" _

_Kagome took a deep breath. "But I can't…remember anything. How do I know you aren't lying to me like…like he did?" she frowned. Inuyasha could see her now. He ran to her, grasping her hands in his. _

_"I would never lie to you, Kagome! What Naraku did…I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill you. Now I see that what he really did is almost worse. I can't tell you I know how you feel…but I would never lie to you, Kagome. Never. I want to help you remember what you've lost…so that you can return to your family…and return to me…" _

_He wrapped Kagome tightly in a hug. Suddenly the darkness disappeared, and Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in the clearing near the bone-eater's well. Inuyasha turned around, pointing to a large tree adjacent to an old well covered in ivy. _

_"That is where we met…about three years ago. That tree…the sacred tree…I was pinned to it, and you set me free, Kagome. You helped me." Inuyasha explained. He pointed to the well. "That is how you get here, and how you get back to your family. You came here from the future…through the well, because of the Shikon jewel…" _

_"The shikon jewel…" Kagome repeated. _

_"Yes." Inuyasha nodded. "You're a priestess…and you came to this time…and you helped us," he whispered. "You've helped a lot of people. You've done so much good since I've known you." _

_"I'm a priestess?" _

_"You're still learning, but you've done an awesome job so far. Try, Kagome. Try to remember something…anything…for me…?" he pleaded._

_Kagome gulped nervously. "I don't remember, Inuyasha. I want to believe you." Her eyes welled up with tears. "I want to believe you, but I can't remember anything…" _

_"All you have to do is try…we can work from there…" Inuyasha promised. _

_Kagome screwed up her face in concentration. Inuyasha jumped. Once more, their scenery had begun to change. Suddenly, they were now standing in Kagome's room. Inuyasha recognized it immediately. Kagome, however, did not. _

_"Where are we now, Inuyasha?" she asked. "Was this…did I think of this?" _

_Inuyasha nodded. "This is your room at your home in the future…" _

_Kagome jumped. Someone was opening the door. "That's…me!" her mouth dropped open, and Inuyasha paled…however, the other Kagome seemed completely unaware that they were standing in her room watching her. She looked ill. _

_Inuyasha sighed. "I remember this. It was right after we got out of that oni's stomach. Your feet were burned…because you stayed with me. I made you come home…" He paused a moment. "But I remember, I came to be with you…I was worried…" Sure enough, as if on cue, Inuyasha from Kagome's memories hopped through the window. _

_"Try and remember something else. We have to figure out how to remind you of who and what you are, Kagome. We could be in danger if we are unconscious for too long…" _

_Kagome nodded. "I know. All of this is a dream…" she again screwed up her face in concentration, and the scenery around them fell away. Inuyasha looked around, finding that they were standing inside the oni's stomach. Kagome had remembered the incident which he had told her about. She screamed when she opened her eyes. _

_"What the! Where is this! That is…is that us?" Kagome stared at the scene in front of her. She was watching Inuyasha try to free everyone. For him, the memory was still painfully fresh in his mind. _

_"This is what I was telling you about," Inuyasha whispered. "But you've pulled this out of your own mind…" _

_"What are you doing?" she demanded. _

_"Just watch." Inuyasha instructed. _

_Kagome nodded. In front of her, she saw herself, a monk, a girl about her age, a cat demon, and a small child huddled under some sort of barrier. There was acid dripping from all angles, and Inuyasha, his sword aimed, was letting it hit him as he tried to blast his way out of the oni's stomach with his sword. _

_"Kagome, hand me the jewel shard!" he yelled. Kagome's face contorted in confusion, and Inuyasha looked away nervously._

_Kagome watched as she gave the hanyou the shard. She turned to the Inuyasha standing beside her, but he just shook his head. "No. You just watch. You'll understand soon. This is one of your memories, after all…" he told her before she could say a thing. She nodded obediently. _

_The other Inuyasha yelped, and began to change. He was turning into a full demon before her eyes. Kagome kept her ears alert and her eyes glued to the scene, waiting for what was to come next. _

_"No!" she heard. _

_"Kagome!" _

_Kagome watched herself run out from under the protection of the barrier, straight into the stomach acid and Inuyasha's arms. He was still growling, but slowly began to calm and return to normal. Kagome sighed with relief, and continued to watch. _

_"Inuyasha…" _

_"Kagome…stay with me just a little longer?" he whispered. _

_Kagome smiled. Again, the scenery changed. Kagome gasped. She had remembered something else…and she hadn't even realized it? She was starting to believe the hanyou Inuyasha, and for some reason, that thought warmed her heart. _

_"I didn't do it!" Inuyasha whined. "Where are we? Back at your house…" he realized. "But I certainly didn't do anything…oh…" he smiled at Kagome. "You are starting to remember!" he laughed. "Ha. Funny part is…I don't remember this." He admitted. The two were standing in the Higurashi kitchen, and Kagome had just walked in from outside. "When did this happen?" Inuyasha frowned. _

_"This was sometime after the second time that Kikyou tried to kill me," Kagome blurted, and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. "Did I…?" she whispered. _

_Inuyasha's expression was pained for a moment. He hated to admit it, but he was painfully unaware of just how deep and complicated the relationship between Kagome and Kikyou was. He smiled. "I'm sorry, Kagome…" he wrapped her in a hug. "I guess I've broken my promise to protect you more than once, haven't I?" _

_Kagome gasped. Suddenly, all the scenery went away, and there was black surrounding them. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, and smiled happily. _

_"You did promise me that, didn't you Inuyasha?" she grinned. "I remember. I remember everything!" she jumped and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you so much!" _

_Inuyasha picked her up. "You do? Everything?" He asked. Their faces were only inches apart. _

_She nodded in enthusiasm. "Everything." She repeated. _

_"I'm so glad, Kagome…" Inuyasha smiled. "God, I missed you…so much…" Inuyasha leaned in, placing a small kiss on Kagome's lips. _

Kagome blinked. She was surrounded by one of the strongest barriers she had ever seen. Next to her lay Inuyasha. Her fingers were intertwined with his. She blushed at this as the hanyou woke up, smiling happily at her.

"Kagome? Do you remember me?" he asked uncertainly.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, Inuyasha. I remember you. I remember everyone…everything…" she paled when she said the word 'everything', and her hand shot up to her neck. However, the mating mark she thought would be there was not. It had disappeared. She sighed visibly with relief.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango chorused.

She flashed a smile at her friends. "Hi!"

"Are you all right? We could use the help…" Sango sighed.

Kagome nodded. "Come on, Inuyasha!" It was then that she realized that she was still holding tightly to Inuyasha's hand. She blushed again and released it quickly.

Inuyasha nodded, seeming to ignore the incident. The barrier around the two of them went away, and Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

"I have a certain despicable hanyou to kill now…" Inuyasha announced, and left to seek out Naraku.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha, you will _not_ be going out there by yourself! Do you understand? I will be going with you!"

"…I really wish you _hadn't_ remembered _that_." Inuyasha growled, getting to his feet when the spell of the rosary finally wore off.

"Well I did." Kagome smirked. "Now come on. If we are going to defeat Naraku, we need to do it together…" she smiled at him.

Inuyasha nodded, standing, and brushing himself off. "Yes, I think we both owe him a couple of good beatings after all that he has done…"

Kagome agreed. Her body ached everywhere. Physically, she was not prepared for the battle that was laid out ahead of them. Emotionally, however, she felt much better…especially now that the void she had felt in her heart over the past two weeks was filled. All of her physical injuries were Naraku's fault. She was going to pay him back for the pain he had caused her.

Inuyasha picked her up, going out a back door and up onto the roof. From there, they would be able to jump down, rather than come into the battle right behind Naraku. Inuyasha landed next to his brother, who was standing protectively in front of a very injured Kagura.

Naraku looked very surprised. "What the hell? How did you get to her? Does she have her memories back? Damn you! It took me nearly a week to erase all of them! How did you bring it all back so quickly?" he demanded.

Inuyasha smirked. "It was easy."

"The girl will still die," he threatened.

"Really?" Inuyasha was surprised that it was his brother who had replied to Naraku's threat. "Can't you smell it, Naraku? There is no longer any link between you and the girl…"

"I marked her. If I die, so does she." He snarled.

Kagome loaded her bow with an arrow and aimed it quickly. "Would you like to test that theory? I'll promise not to miss…" she growled.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **I know this ending probably kills you guys, but I have a method to my madness. I hope you liked this! Please review and let me know what you think, and I will update as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**  
_Chapter Five_

"What are you…are you serious?" Naraku frowned. "You would die…to protect these people? You are nothing but a fool!" he hissed. "Why would you sacrifice your life for them?" he demanded.

Kagome smiled. "Oh, I would in a heartbeat if I had to…but I won't need to today…" she laughed.

"What?"

"How _dare_ you! How dare you stoop to such levels to get what you want! How dare you manipulate me like that!" she yelled at him. "I will make you pay for everything that you put me through!" She let the arrow fly. Naraku dodged it, but part of his arm disintegrated.

"You…" Naraku growled.

"Oh, that looks like it stings…" Kagome smirked. "But look at me…I'm perfectly fine…which is more than anyone can say for you."

He blinked. "How did you….why aren't you…?"

"I told you, you clueless idiot…your scent is no longer on the girl. That means the mark is gone. You just don't happen to listen very well."

Naraku, for the second time in his life, was completely speechless as he stared at the place where his arm once was. The only other time he had been this surprised had been when Kagome had nearly purified his entire body…but that had been a long while ago.

Inuyasha drew his sword, and charged at Naraku, but a barrier prevented him from getting very far. "Damn you, you stupid coward!" Inuyasha screamed. "Do you plan on running away again?"

Naraku laughed. "Are you so willing to die today, Inuyasha?"

"I don't think any of us is going to be killed by a one-armed hanyou hiding behind a barrier…" Miroku grinned.

No one said a word as a second arrow from Kagome's bow flew through the air and sailed past Naraku's head. She missed by a mere inch, and Naraku hopped to the side.

"Meddlesome girl…" he growled before he disappeared completely.

"That was too easy. He is going to be back soon." Sesshoumaru whispered.

Inuyasha scoffed. "We aren't that dense, Sesshoumaru…" he sheathed his sword and took a deep breath. "In any case, we have a few more things to take care of at the moment. I'm almost glad the coward decided to run like that. Kagome's family is probably worried sick by now…" he realized.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and looked down, where Kagura was lying on the ground. She wasn't moving. Sesshoumaru could feel his tenseiga pulsing urgently, and he unsheathed it. He could see several little gray creatures scurrying around Kagura's body. He sliced them away with his sword, and a few seconds later, the Mistress of the Wind stood up to brush the dirt from her kimono.

"…Thank you…" she whispered, and Sesshoumaru grunted.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and took off into the forest towards Kaede's village and the bone eaters well. Sango, Miroku, and the others followed quickly after him.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, an eyebrow raised.

Inuyasha turned around. "I'm taking Kagome back to her time for a couple days so that she can relax and visit with her family. They have been worried about her for long enough, and I don't want them to be worried about her anymore."

Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha…" she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome." He nodded, and jumped down the well.

Sango picked up Shippo and glanced at Miroku. "Do you think he's going to talk to her?"

Miroku laughed. "Inuyasha? No! I bet you we're going to have to force him to tell her as she's hopping down the well after the jewel is completed. You just watch…"

"Would you like to bet on that, Miroku?" Shippo smiled innocently.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at the small fox demon. "What do you know that I don't know, Shippo?"

>>>>>>

Inuyasha landed softly at the bottom of the well in Kagome's time, and jumped out quickly, setting her down once they were safely outside of the well house.

Kagome took a deep breath. "It feels good to be home…"

Inuyasha took her hand, and Kagome jumped slightly. "Come on, Kagome…." He smiled. "I made a promise to your mother, and I do not intend to break this promise…or any other promise I have ever made…"

Kagome smiled inwardly.

"Mom? Souta? Gramps?" she called as she came into the house. Her family ran to her, nearly mowing her over as they all tried to hug her at once. She smiled, returning all three hugs before making her way into her living room and sitting down on the sofa.

"Kagome, are you all right? You can remember everything, can't you? You look…awful. Did that man do all that to you?" Kagome's mother demanded.

Kagome sighed. "He is not a man, mother, and yes, he did. But I am fine. I promise. Inuyasha rescued me like he always does." She smiled.

Inuyasha felt the heat rising into his cheeks. "Don't worry about it." He said quickly.

Kagome's mother laughed to herself. Was Inuyasha ever going to tell Kagome what he had told her that day in her kitchen? He was so scared…she could see it in his eyes. Maybe she would have to talk to him about it? But that would require getting Kagome out of the house for a while…

"Kagome…I think you should go to the hospital in case some of those cuts were to get infected…" Kagome's grandfather advised. Akira sighed. _Thank the gods. Saved by gramps once again._

"Yes Kagome…I think it would be wise." She nodded, smiling at herself.

Kagome blinked. "But mom…"

"I'll go with you." Inuyasha offered.

"No, Inuyasha. I need you to stay here and help me with something." Kagome's mother said quickly. Souta glanced at her with questions in his eyes.

"Mom…why do you need…?" he began, but his mother cut him off.

She coughed. "You are not to worry about it, Souta. Just go with your sister and grandfather to the hospital please.

"But I feel fine!" whined Kagome.

"Better safe than sorry…" her mother retorted.

"Naraku's body is full of poison, Kagome. It might actually be a good idea for the people at the…hospital…to make sure that you are okay. You don't need to get sick." Inuyasha added, much to Kagome's mother's surprise.

"Fine…" Kagome grumbled, stomping out to the car.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome's mother as soon as Kagome and the remainder of her family left the house. "What was that about?" he demanded, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Grab your hat, Inuyasha. You and I are going to go to the mall." Kagome's mother smiled.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" she commanded.

>>>>>>

"Ms. Higurashi, what's going on?" Inuyasha whined. "I'm confused."

"Yes, Inuyasha. You are. I can tell." She laughed.

He blinked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"When do you plan on telling my daughter what you told me the last time you were here, Inuyasha? Are you ever going to tell her? You want to know a secret? I am pretty sure she feels the same, Inuyasha…but what are you going to do when everything with this jewel is over with, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "Kagome…will come back to this time." He whispered as if he had just realized it.

"She _might_, Inuyasha." Ms. Higurashi nodded with a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"What do you mean, _she might_?" he repeated, his eyebrow rising in interest.

Kagome's mother sighed. "Kagome has been asking me for some time…how I would feel if she was to stay in the feudal era." She revealed. There was a pause as both Inuyasha and Ms. Higurashi pondered the meaning of Kagome's words. "I have told her…I would be sad…and I would miss her…but I would rather her be happy…"

"You would…you would _let her_?" Inuyasha gasped.

Ms. Higurashi nodded. "Yes I would, Inuyasha…if that was what the two of you wanted."

"The two of us?"

"Yes."

"I see…" Inuyasha nodded slowly. He took a deep breath. "But I…I don't know how to talk to her. I don't know what I am supposed to say…" he admitted.

Ms. Higurashi smiled. "I can help you with that, if you want me to," she offered as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him into a nearby store.

>>>>>>

"Who gave you this beating, child?" the doctor demanded. "How did you manage to get this beat up? And don't give me that crap about falling down the stiars…I hear that one a little too often…"

Kagome gulped. "I didn't…fall down ant stairs…" she whispered. "I was beaten."

Her grandfather's eyes widened in shock at her honesty. Souta allowed his mouth to hang open.

"You were?" the doctor confirmed.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Those karate tournaments are brutal nowadays, you know?" she smiled weakly, and the doctor blinked.

>>>>>>

"Now remember, Inuyasha…this is only half the battle." Ms. Higurashi reminded him, handing him a rectangular shaped box. "Good luck, sweetie…."

"Thank you, Ms. Higurashi." He gulped nervously as they pulled up to the hospital.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Hmm…cliffy! I'll review when I get home from Kentucky! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I am so excited! I have wanted to update this one for a while, and now I am finally getting around to it! Anyway, here is chapter six. I will be heading off to Florida the last week in July, so I will try to update once more before I go. I hope you all enjoy this one! Please review!

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me  
**_Chapter Six_

"I can not believe you would say something like that to the doctor, Kagome! He was already suspicious enough of your injuries without your adding your sarcasm into the matter! Have you lost your senses?" her grandfather ranted. "Now he's making us stay the night for 'observation' when we could be going home!"

"It's all right, gramps." Kagome shrugged. "It could always be worse."

Souta nodded. "I think she's right, gramps. It could be worse. Besides, it was your idea to bring her here in the first place, wasn't it?"

Their grandfather brooded. "Yes, well..." he frowned. "Your mother and Inuyasha need to hurry up. Maybe one of them could talk this doctor into his senses and let us go home. Tomorrow is a holiday, and there are things that need to be done, and I..."

"You can go home if you need to, gramps. I'll be fine here. I'm sure mom and Inuyasha will be here soon. Mom can take Souta home when she goes. Go ahead and go if you have to. I'll see you in the morning. It's not a big deal..."

"You're sure?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm not in any pain at all..."

"I'll stay with her!" Souta volunteered.

"All right..." the old man relented. "I'll see you in the morning, Kagome." he waved as he left the room. "Sleep well tonight...and no more sarcastic remarks to the doctor, all right?"

The only reply that he heard as he left was the laughter of his two grandchildren. No one ever took him seriously...

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently on the elevator floor as he waited for it to arrive at the top. Ms. Higurashi had to hold in her laughter as she observed the impatient hanyou. She could tell he was nervous, but then again, what else was she here for?

Finally, there was one last _ding_. "Top floor. Door opening..." the elevator announced. Inuyasha and Kagome's mother hurried themselves out of the small space, and out into some type of waiting room. Kagome's mother was about to ask the receptionist at the front desk the location of her daughter's room when she noticed Inuyasha already had his nose at work. She smiled inwardly and followed him down the hallway, the rectangular box poking slightly out of the top of her purse.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, opening the last door at the end of the long hallway.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Hi Inuyasha! Hi mom! What took you guys so long?" she demanded.

"What happened to you?" frowned Inuyasha. "What is all this stuff?"

"They're keeping me here for observation, but I'm fine. I promise." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"Where is your..." began Kagome's mother, but Souta quickly beat her to the punch.

"Gramps has gone back to the shrine. He has to prepare for Shichi-go-san..." he informed her. "He said he would see us tomorrow morning."

"Ah..." Akira nodded. _Good. The old man wasn't going to like what she had been plotting to do, anyway. He was uneasy when it came to Inuyasha, and absolutely irate when it came to the idea of his grand-daughter having any sort of feelings for the hanyou. He could figure things out later on his own, if he really wished to know..._

Akira handed Inuyasha the small rectangular box, and cleared her throat loudly. "Souta, what do you say we go down to the cafeteria and get some dinner for everyone?" she asked, winking at her youngest child. Souta looked confused for a split second before nodding quickly to his mother and rushing out the door.

"Why are they..." began Kagome in an irritated tone.

"They'll be back." Inuyasha said quickly.

"I know they will, but I want to leave. I was going to ask my mom to talk to the doctor so that I could go, but she..."

"Kagome?"

Kagome stopped mid-sentence to stare at Inuyasha. "What?"

"I really need to talk to you about something..." he whispered.

Kagome blinked. "Well, what is it, Inuyasha?" she asked after a couple more seconds of uncomfortable silence.

Inuyasha opened his mouth as if he was going to tell her, but shut it tightly when a short, fat, bald man entered the room abruptly. He stared at the two of them for a moment before clearing his throat in an unnecessarily loud manner.

"Ms. Higurashi, if your family members are planning to stay, they are going to need to inform the night nurse. I am going to go ahead and give you an injection now. It should fight off any infection in those nasty cuts of yours..." The doctor eyed Inuyasha suspiciously as he neared Kagome with the needle.

Kagome gasped slightly as the needle entered her arm, but the doctor's dirty work was done quickly, and he left after shooting one more suspicious glance towards Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled at him. "Okay, Inuyasha. Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked him.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Your mom...she said...she said you asked her if you could...if you could stay in the feudal era..." Inuyasha stammered out.

Slowly, Kagome nodded. "I did say that...I didn't think she'd tell you, though. Listen, if you don't want me to stay once the jewel is completed, I could just come back here. It would be all right with me..."

"Kagome...I wasn't done." Inuyasha sighed deeply.

Kagome nodded slowly once more, signaling that it was all right if he continued.

"When Naraku...when he took you...it scared me. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I spent a week looking for you. When we realized what had happened to you...I was so upset, and I went and told your mother about it. I thought we'd lost you. You didn't remember us...didn't remember me...and I almost panicked..."

"But Inuyasha, I'm fine! I remember everything, thanks to you! You don't have to worry!" Kagome assured him, a note of worry in her voice.

Inuyasha paused. "I know you are, Kagome. And I am glad. I am so glad that you're all right. I was worried I would never get to talk to you again...that I might have to fight you. I couldn't have done it..."

"Yes you could have." Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha slowly agreed. "Maybe I _could have_...but I _wouldn't have_..." he told her.

Kagome swallowed hard, thinking about the meaning of his words as he continued his story. What did he mean, _he wouldn't have_? Would he have ran away? No. That wasn't Inuyasha at all. Would he have let her win? Given up? Refused to fight back? She shivered at the possibilities.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. He had stopped talking when he noticed Kagome's far off expression. When she was done thinking, he took that as his cue to continue what he had been saying.

"Kagome...I don't want anything like that to ever happen again." he told her.

"Well, Inuyasha, sometimes bad things happen, and we just have to deal with it. I've been in trouble before. You've always been there to get me out of it. Everything will be all right. I'm not in danger anymore..." she reminded him.

He nodded, and kept right on talking. "I want you to stay with me, Kagome."

"I already told you I would..." she smiled. "Remember?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's not what I mean!" he frowned, blushing furiously. "I want you to stay with me...in the feudal era...because I...because..." Suddenly it was as if he had lost all train of thought. His mouth hung open slightly as he thought of how to say everything that he wanted to say.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I want you to stay in the feudal era with me because I...I think...I love you, and I want to always protect you, and make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again!" he said quickly, and then turned away in complete embarrassment.

Kagome blinked in shock at the words Inuyasha had just spoken to her. "Inuyasha...you..." she began.

"Kagome, I could understand if you don't feel the same way, but I..."

"I do, Inuyasha...I mean, I have for a while..." she whispered slowly.

He blinked. "Really?"

Shakily, he handed her the small rectangular box. Akira had helped him pick this out for Kagome earlier. Kagome blinked uncertainly at Inuyasha before carefully taking the box from him.

She opened the lid, and gasped at the beauty of the object inside. It was a silver locket necklace with a sakura blossom engraved on the front. The engraving was outlined in beautiful green emeralds that sparkled in the light as Kagome stared at the beautiful article. Carefully, she opened it. On the inside right was a picture she didn't even know had been taken. She remembered the day. She had come home from school to find Inuyasha asleep in the corner of her room. She curled up beside him, her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep. She had never known her mother had taken a picture of the scene, though. She blushed.

On the left was an inscription...a poem of some sort. She strained her eyes to read the beautiful writing. After a moment, she finally figured it out.

_For that which I love  
__For that which gives me hope  
__I will always remain strong..._

Smiling, she wrapped Inuyasha in a hug. "It's beautiful. I love it!" she told him happily. "Thank you so much!"

Akira smiled as she and Souta entered the room. They had come back at precisely the right time. Kagome was hugging a bewildered Inuyasha tightly, and dangling from her right hand was the locket she had helped Inuyasha pick out.

"Ahem..." she said loudly. "We could come back later?"

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped back, each blushing a deep red color.

"No mom. It's all right..." Kagome assured her.

Akira grinned. "I thought it would be." She nodded knowingly to Inuyasha, and then turned to her daughter. "I'm going to see about getting you out of here," she told her, and Kagome's eyes lit up. "I'm glad the two of you have finally admitted your feelings. Now there's just one more person that needs convincing..."

>>>>>>

**A/N:** Saw that poem on a banner at ear-tweakdotcom...thought you guys might like to know. Anyway, I'm leaving it there for now, although I will update soon! Hope you liked it...thought I'd put some fluff in there...anyway, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey, here is Chapter seven of this one! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me  
**_Chapter Seven_

"I told you, doctor...I'm fine. Besides, you said _overnight_. It's morning, so I want to go home now. Besides, we have things to do, and I don't have time to be sitting in a hospital bed so that you can be paranoid. I told you how I was injured. Just...let me go home. Today is a holiday. My grandfather is going to need my assistance at the shrine today..."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, who nodded quickly, trying to confirm her story. The doctor glared at the two of them suspiciously, then to Kagome's mother before sighing deeply. "Fine. If you wish to go home, I will not stop you...but I must request that you be more careful in the future, okay?"

Kagome nodded quickly. "So, I can go now?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you can."

"Thank you." Kagome and Inuyasha chorused.

Kagome's mother laughed once they were safely out of earshot of the doctor. "Neither of you have any intention of staying behind and helping at the shrine, do you?" she laughed, studying their expressions closely.

Kagome coughed, her skin going slightly red. She looked away in guilt. "No, not really..."

"We have to get back. If we don't get back to the feudal era soon, something bad could happen, and we can't afford any more issues over there..." Inuyasha added seriously. "I promise...we're not just trying to escape or something..."

Kagome's mother nodded. "I understand." She paused a moment. "Just...be careful you two, okay?" she whispered. "While you are gone, I will...err...explain things to your grandfather..." the last comment was directed more at Kagome than Inuyasha. "He is just going to have to accept things as they are. I'll have a talk with him..."

Kagome gulped nervously and nodded as the car pulled up near the shrine. Picking her up, Inuyasha rushed off towards the well, shouting his thanks to Kagome's mother as he went. Kagome's mother watched them disappear into the well house before slowly heading towards her own house...and into one of the hardest conversations she was sure she would ever have with Kagome's grandfather...

>>>>>>

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were waiting on the other side of the well for Kagome and Inuyasha to return. As Inuyasha jumped up to the top of the well, Miroku jumped back in surprise, and Shippo launched himself forward and into Kagome's awaiting arms.

"Kagome! I missed you! Are you all right?" the young fox demon inquired.

Kagome laughed. "I missed you, too, Shippo! I'm fine. I just went and visited my family is all." she answered as Inuyasha carefully set her down.

Sango's eyes glittered with interest. She had noticed the new shiny silver locket hanging loosely around Kagome's neck. She smiled. "What's that?" she asked, pointing with curiosity.

"I'll show you sometime." Kagome promised. "Has anything important happened while we have been gone?"

Miroku shook his head. "Are you serious? Honestly! As if Naraku would bother with us while the two of you weren't here. He never does, you know? It's like you and Inuyasha are his special projects. He never messes with us when you two aren't here...he always waits until you get back..."

"Why am I not surprised?" smirked Inuyasha.

"Because it's Naraku?" Kagome suggested, laughter in her voice.

Shippo's eyebrow rose in suspicion. "What is with the two of you? You're being nice!"

"Drop it, runt." warned Inuyasha, glaring at the kit with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Without another word, Inuyasha turned and began to walk in the direction of Kaede's village. Kagome quickly followed.

Behind the two of them, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stood, utterly perplexed at the new attitude of their friends. After a moment, the three of them followed suit with Kagome and Inuyasha, each wondering what was going on.

Miroku's jaw dropped in surprise. When he entered Kaede's hut, Inuyasha was sitting in the corner as he usually did...but this time, there was something new about the scene. Usually, Kagome would be on the opposite side of the fire, chatting idly to Inuyasha while preparing her sleeping bag. What he saw instead of that was something that confused him to no end.

Inuyasha sat in his corner in his usual manner, his sword on his other side. Kagome, rather than sitting on her sleeping bag, was sitting with her head on his chest. Inuyasha's chin rested atop her head, and Kagome's sleeping bag was draped over the both of them. Kagome was sleeping soundly.

Rather than say anything, the confused monk turned and left the hut. Sango, who came up only seconds behind him, stared at him in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Why did you come back out? I just watched you go in a second ago. Is something wrong?" she wondered out loud.

Miroku shook his head. "No...I don't think anything is wrong at all..." he answered, his look of confusion replaced with a small smile. "I do believe, my dear Sango, that I have lost our little bet..."

"What bet?" asked Sango.

Miroku cleared his throat in a telling manner, and winked at Sango. Sango's face lit up in realization, and she smiled to herself. "I knew it!" she whispered.

>>>>>>

"I knew it!" smirked Naraku. "This is just perfect. Absolutely divine! I can do something with this...and I won't even have to get near them!"

"Would you want to after the girl blew off your arm in your last encounter?" Kanna reminded him in her monotone voice.

He growled from somewhere deep within his throat, but did not comment on Kanna's remark. Instead, he turned to her and smiled. "Kanna...I was wondering..."

"If you could see into Kagome's or Inuyasha's minds without the use of the serum?" Kanna finished his sentence, and he nodded slowly.

Kanna sighed. "It can be done...but only when they are sleeping...and if they wake up, then you will not be able to see anything anymore..."

Naraku smiled to himself. "That is perfectly all right, Kanna. After all, you would be surprised what we will be able to find out about them from their dreams. Look how easy it was for us to evade Kagome's thoughts the first time." He reminded her. "That time, we were making up her dreams for her. Won't they find it interesting when we start using some of their own dreams against them? We will not need to invent anything. We will wait for them to invent their own nightmare...and then we will act on it..."

"Why not just kill them?" suggested Kanna, her face still completely expressionless.

Naraku laughed, choosing to ignore her.

>>>>>>

"Kagome...what is going on with you and Inuyasha?" Sango whispered. "Miroku saw the two of you last night..."

Kagome blushed slightly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep like that..." she admitted.

"Well?" pressed Sango, smiling at her blushing friend. "I expect details! What happened? When did it happen? Have you told your mom? How did she take it? Come on, now! I need to know these things..."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Is the monk listening in?" she asked, and Sango took a furtive glance toward the hut and shrugged quickly.

"No." she answered. "Spill."

"Look..." Kagome whispered, rather than tell the story. She removed the locket from her neck, and placed it gently in Sango's hands. She popped it open so that Sango could glance at it, and smiled. "Inuyasha gave it to me...and my mom helped him pick it out. Isn't it beautiful?" she beamed.

Sango nodded. "I asked you about this yesterday! This is beautiful, Kagome! I am so glad you and Inuyasha have finally talked to each other..." she clapped, wrapping her friend in a tight hug.

"Sango!" Kagome blushed.

Sango pulled back. "I can't help it! I'm so happy for you..." Sango laughed. "For you and Inuyasha!"

>>>>>>

"Gramps...there is something that I really need to discuss with you." Kagome's mother cleared her throat loudly.

He blinked. "What is it, Akira?" he asked after a moment. "Is it terribly important? You're all right, aren't you?"

Akira nodded. "I'm fine, yes. This is important, though. It has to do with Kagome and..."

Kagome's grandfather jumped. "Are you going to say what I think you are going to say?" he demanded. "Because if you are, it would be wise of you to not finish your sentence. I will not condone it." he snapped.

Akira sighed deeply. "Gramps, Inuyasha loves her. He does. I know. I've talked to him. And Kagome...I think she's felt that way for him for quite a while. You can not deny it. You have seen the same things that I have. You can not say that you were not expecting this...and you can not say that you will not support it, either. He isn't a bad person, Gramps."

"That's because he isn't a _person_ at all, Akira. He's a_ hanyou_."

"That's wrong, Gramps. You condone Kagome's traveling with him in the feudal era, but you would forbid her to have feelings for him?" Akira paced. Her eyes showed a mixture of worry and fear. "He is good to her. He protects her...and he loves her. What more can you ask for your only granddaughter?"

Gramps snorted. "A _human_ boyfriend, maybe?" he smirked.

"Well, I'm sorry...but she's chosen Inuyasha..."

"I can fix that quickly enough..." Kagome's grandfather whispered, more to himself than to his daughter-in-law. "She's of age, anyway...and I'm the man in this household now..."

Akira's mouth dropped open. "What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded. "What does it mean, huh? Especially coming from you..._you_, who has filled the children's head with stories..._you_ who approved of Kagome's traveling before anyone else...you're fine with Inuyasha...until you realize how he feels about Kagome...Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?"

"This conversation is _over_, Akira. You will tell Kagome what I have said the next time she returns...and if _that _has been what she has been up to in the feudal era, maybe she shouldn't go back once she returns?" he suggested.

Akira's face paled with alarm.

>>>>>>

"I'll be back in the morning, Inuyasha. I have to go get some ramen, remember? Unless you would rather not have any?" she asked, setting her large yellow bag on the lip of the well. "I could just stay here...and we could be ramen-less..."

Inuyasha looked terrified. "No...you wouldn't..."

Kagome laughed. "I'll be back in the morning..." she promised, wrapping him in a hug and jumping down the well with her bag before he could say another word about it.

Emerging on the other side of the well, Kagome could tell something was wrong. Sitting on the bottom step in the well house was her mother and her brother, Souta. Each had a look of sadness plastered to their face.

Kagome blinked. "What's...what's wrong?" she stammered, growing worried by the look in their eyes. "Has something happened to Gramps or something?"

Souta coughed. "Yeah, something's happened. He's gone mental."

Kagome, if possible, was even more confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Go back, Kagome..." her mother warned her. "Go back, and bring Inuyasha with you. If you don't, I fear your grandfather may do something rash..." she warned, practically shoving Kagome back down the well.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Sorry guys. I am aware of the lameness of the ending to this particular chapter, but I had to end it here. If you will remember the small stint of this chapter involving Naraku, you can easily understand why...anyway, please review, and I will update as soon as I can!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey, here is Chapter eight of this one! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me  
**_Chapter Eight_

"What do you mean, you don't have any ramen with you?" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome sighed. "I was gone for thirty seconds, Inuyasha." she reminded him. "The minute I got to the top of the well, my mother told me to come back here to get you and pushed me back down. I think something is wrong with my grandfather. Souta said something about his having gone mental...what do you think that means?"

"That he's gone mental?" Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever." She took his hand. "In any case, I guess you do get to come along this time, seeing as how my mother won't let me come home without you." she told him.

Inuyasha picked her up, smiling, and jumped down the well without another word. In seconds, the two of them were at the bottom of the well in Kagome's time, and the well house was quiet. Inuyasha jumped up, out of the well, and into the actual well house. No one appeared to be there anymore.

"What's going on?" Kagome wondered out loud. "Where did mom and Souta go? They were waiting right here when I left!"

"Let's just go on and head inside. They are probably just waiting for us in there or something. You never know." Inuyasha pointed, and opened the well house door. He still did not even bother to put Kagome down.

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, wait...I really think something is wrong. I don't understand why my mother would want me to go back and get you for no reason...there _has_ to be a reason."

"Yes, one which we probably won't find out until we actually get inside." He chuckled slightly to himself.

Kagome shivered in spite of herself. "All right, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slid the door open to her house, and stepped into her kitchen, still holding her in his arms. Kagome's mother was standing in the kitchen with Souta. Neither of them said a word.

"Mom, what's going on? Why did you push me back down the well? Why does Inuyasha need to be here? And what in the world is wrong with Gramps?" Kagome demanded.

"Kagome, sit..." her mother said, a note of warning in her voice.

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha and frowned. He quietly set her down in the nearest chair.

"You have a seat as well, Inuyasha." Akira frowned. Inuyasha took his seat next to Kagome, who worriedly squeezed his hand.

"What happened, mom? Is gramps ill?" she wondered out loud.

"No, but you and Inuyasha certianly need to have a few words with him. He does not approve of Inuyasha...I'm sorry to say it has a lot to do with Inuyasha's being a hanyou..."

"Doesn't everything?" grumbled Inuyasha.

Akira pretended not to have heard his comment, and continued on. "You need to talk to him...let him know how you feel...before he does something irrational..."

"Like what?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Like sending Kagome's photo off to the Hojo family..." Souta said under his breath, although just loud enough for Kagome and Inuyasha to overhear.

Kagome paled. "Where is he?" she gulped.

"Out by the sacred tree..." her mother answered.

"Come on." Inuyasha took her hand. "We're going."

Kagome's grandfather was indeed out by the sacred tree, brushing away dead leaves and dirt with a broom, and pretending that he wasn't aware that Kagome or Inuyasha was looking at him. Only when Inuyasha cleared his throat in an unnecessarily loud manner did Kagome's grandfather finally wheel around and face the couple.

"What?" he growled.

Kagome reddened when she heard his tone. "What?" she mimicked. "Why did you send my photo off to the Hojo family, huh? Do you realize that I _know_ Hojo's great, great, great, great, great grandfather or something? Why would you do something like that without talking to me first?"

"Because I do not approve." he snapped. "And you do not get to tell me what to do, Kagome. I've ran this shrine for over fifty years. I'm the man in this household."

"You _can't_ marry Kagome off to someone!" Inuyasha protested.

"And why not?" he snarled.

"Because, gramps! I want to be with Inuyasha!" Kagome blurted. "It should be my choice, not yours! It doesn't matter to me what Inuyasha is...because I care about who he is."

Her grandfather blinked. Kagome's hand was entwined in Inuyasha's, and both of them seemed to be very flustered about his plans. His granddaughter...his only granddaughter...was in love with a demon. He had to put a stop to it.

His face was stern. "You will do as I say, Kagome." he said, a note of finality in his voice.

"No, she won't." Kagome wheeled around. It was her mother, coming to their rescue.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, gramps. I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to cancel your plans. I am Kagome's mother. She is eighteen years old, and she can be with who she wants. It took me a while to get up the nerve to say something like that to you, but now I have."

Again, he blinked.

"Mom?" Kagome whispered. "Thank you."

"Kagome..." Her grandfather sighed. "I don't want you to hate me. I was not trying to be mean. I was just trying to protect you. I don't want you to end up getting hurt. The feudal era is dangerous. What happened to you proved that to me recently...and I don't want you to get hurt, physically or otherwise."

Kagome opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Mr. Higurashi, I promised I would protect Kagome. I don't break my promises. I won't. I love Kagome...and I will do everything that I can to keep her safe, and to keep her happy. I promise you. I won't ever hurt her..." he said quickly.

Slowly, Kagome's grandfather nodded, and gulped.

Akira allowed a small smile to grace her lips, and nodded softly to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in a hug.

"Thank you..." she whispered. She turned to her grandfather. "Thank you, gramps. We wanted your blessing so much..."

He nodded quickly, and got back to his cleaning duties without another word.

Kagome turned to her mother. "We did...get his blessing, didn't we? I mean, he's okay with Inuyasha and I, isn't he?"

"I think he understands now how the two of you feel, and what forcing you apart could do. He loves you, Kagome. Really. He does. Now that he sees how you feel, I think he will be all right." Akira explained.

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad..."

Inuyasha wrapped her in a hug. "So am I..."

Kagome's mother laughed to herself and turned to go inside. She stopped abruptly, and blinked. "Ah...Ka...Kagome...?" she called, her voice stammering slightly.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, turning around.

Her jaw dropped, and Inuyasha gasped. Standing in front of the Higurashi house was Kikyou...

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Ha! Short, but oh well.Leaving it there...please review! I might update sooner, though...:D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey, here is Chapter nine of this one! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me  
**_Chapter Nine_

"Kagome?" Her mother repeated. "Who is this? Is she...is she one of our ancestors?" she asked after a moment, seeing the similarity between her daughter and the unknown girl.

"Kikyou?" whispered Kagome and Inuyasha in unison.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kagome. "How did you get here?"

Kikyou laughed. "Honestly. As if you are the only one who possesses some of the sacred jewel shards." she smirked. "You think I could not figure out how you were disappearing as you have been? I heard my sister talking..."

"Kikyou...what do you want?" Inuyasha demanded. He had a firm hold on Kagome's hand, but stepped forward protectively. "You shouldn't be here. You need to go back where you came from."

"Back where I came from?" she repeated. "Now, are you talking about going back down that well...or would you rather I just died again?"

Inuyasha seemed to be taken aback for a moment. He blinked. "What...what do you want?" he repeated, his voice stronger this time. "If you do not want anything, then you need to go _home_...understand?"

"Do not presume that you can tell me what to do, Inuyasha." she snapped. "You are already aware of what I want. I have told you once before...have I not? I want the remainder of my soul back...and I want you."

Kagome blinked. "Kikyou...you can't...I can't...you know that..." she stammered.

"I can't _what_?" she smirked. "Have my soul back, or have Inuyasha back?"

Kagome gulped. "Neither."

"Neither?" she repeated. "Are you so sure about that?"

"Yes, she's sure!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kikyou, I love Kagome, and you can't have her soul. It's hers. I will not let you hurt her..."

Kikyou laughed. "I don't think you have a choice, Inuyasha. See, no matter what you say, I will still want my soul back...and there are two things that I realize which you seem to be making an effort to ignore..."

"Excuse me?" Kagome coughed.

"One...either way, Kagome will die, either by my hands or Naraku's, and I will get my soul back. Two...I'm the original, and I'll always be the better shot..."

Akira gasped. "What are you..." she began.

Kikyou had her bow raised, and aimed squarely at Kagome. Kagome paled as Inuyasha stepped in front of her. "Inuyasha, no!" Kagome yelled. "You don't have to do this..."

"No, he doesn't. He's only making things more difficult for me..." Kikyou agreed spitefully. "Unfortunately for him, he has forgotten yet another detail about me...I'm better at this than both of you..." With a wave of her hand, Inuyasha was thrown backwards into the sacred tree, and a strong purple barrier formed around him. Kikyou laughed.

Kagome paled even more. "Kikyou...why are you doing this?" she whispered. "Where are the..." but Kagome could already see the jewel shards. They were inside of Kikyou's clay body, and glowing a bright purple. Their normal pink glow had obviously left long ago. "Your jewel shards...they are polluted..." Kagome realized. "Why didn't you..."

"They are not mine. They are his." she smirked.

"His?" Kagome repeated, blinking. "You mean...? But you wouldn't..."

"I did." she laughed. "Why do you insist on talking to me? Do you think you will talk me out of it? The only thing that keeps me from my soul is your life. Which do you think is more important to me?" she asked Kagome, pulling back on her arrow.

"Kagome!" her mother screamed, although the frightened woman had not moved from her spot. It was as if her feet were cemented to the ground somehow.

"Mom...go inside, and keep Gramps and Souta away. I don't want them to have to see this..."

"Kagome...!" she yelled.

"Go, mom!" Kagome screamed.

"No!"

"Kagome!" This time, the scream was from Inuyasha. "Get your bow! You can't just let her hit you like that! Run away! Did you hear me? Run, damn it!"

Kagome did as she was told, and turned to run. An arrow sailed past her head, nearly hitting her. She gasped, and jumped out of the way. Bolting to the well house, Kagome was upset to see that neither her bow nor her quiver full of arrows was where she had thought it would be. She must have left it in the feudal era when she went to get Inuyasha...

"Damn..." she frowned.

"No bow?" Kikyou smirked. "You know, you shouldn't leave things so important just lying around like that..."

"What are you going to do?" demanded Akira.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kikyou laughed.

"Kagome! Why aren't you running? Get away from her!" Inuyasha yelled from inside his little bubble.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not running away!" she replied sharply. "I can't! If I leave you here...she'll..." Kagome shivered at the thought. "It just isn't going to happen, okay?"

"And how do you expect to defend yourself?" laughed Kikyou.

Kagome began to pray, and Kikyou continued to laugh. A light pink barrier had erected itself around Kagome, but this did not seem to upset Kikyou in the least. She continued to laugh, and pulled back even farther on the arrow that was loaded into her bow.

"Goodbye, Kagome. I will take good care of my soul when I have it back.." Kikyou promised, letting the arrow fly.

Inuyasha paled, and jumped, but only ended up being thrown back into the sacred tree. He groaned, but stood back up, and continued this action, repeating the same results over and over again. The arrow hadn't hit Kagome yet. It was fighting against the little barrier that Kagome had erected. Kagome looked worried, but continued to pray nonetheless. Her weak barrier was losing the fight with Kikyou's purifying arrow. Inuyasha, meanwhile, was still trying to free himself. Growling, he finally unsheathed the tesseiga, and sliced at the barrier. One, two, three times he sliced at it with no effect.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

Everything happened within the blink of an eye. Inuyasha's sword broke through the barrier...Kagome looked up...the barrier failed...the arrow flew forward...and Kagome fell to the ground. She did not move.

"Kagome!" her mother sobbed, still unable to move. She dropped to her knees.

Inuyasha caught Kagome as she fell to the ground.

"Kikyou! You..." Inuyasha growled.

Kikyou laughed as her soul collectors appeared. "Get it..." she commanded, pointing in Kagome's direction. Inuyasha stood, slashing at the soul collectors as they approached Kagome's body. She still hadn't moved. Inuyasha sliced the soul collectors in half, but they just kept coming.

"Get away from her!" he snarled. "Leave her alone!"

"She's gone, Inuyasha!" Kikyou smirked. "She has no need for it!"

Inuyasha yelped. One of Kikyou's soul collectors had dived into Kagome's body. Seconds later, it emerged with a large, white ball of light, and carried it over to Kikyou.

Kikyou laughed. "I feel so much better now." she smiled. "I guess that means you'll be coming with me now, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stood, shaking his head, and cracking his claws in anger. "Kikyou...you will pay. Give it back. Give it back to her, or I'll kill you..." he threatened, although his voice was frighteningly calm. "How dare you? How dare you hurt her?"

Kikyou blinked. "You...kill me? That is almost laughable, Inuyasha."

From somewhere deep within his throat, Inuyasha let out a deep, low growl, and again pulled his sword. Akira had managed to crawl over to Kagome, although she still said nothing. When Inuyasha growled, she looked up, a small amount of fear in her eyes, and hugged her daughter's body.

"Inu...yasha...?" she stammered.

Inuyasha continued to growl, as if he hadn't even heard Kagome's mother talking to him at all. Inuyasha looked up, still growling, and pulled his sword behind his elbow, raising it above his head.

Kikyou took a step back. "Inuyasha? Come to your senses. Get over yourself! You can't save her!"

Inuyasha's eyes were red with his fury, and his growling did not subside. He seemed to be pulsing with his anger. He took several steps forward.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyou repeated, a note of warning in her voice.

"You hurt her..." Inuyasha said, seemingly ignoring Kikyou's warning. "I told you to leave her alone!"

Kikyou seemed to take this as a bad sign, and took several steps backwards. "Inuyasha..."

"Goodbye, Kikyou..." Inuyasha smirked, bring the sword down swiftly.

Kikyou did not have time to retaliate. The sword came down quickly, and Kikyou fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. Inuyasha carefully picked up the polluted jewel shards and pocketed them. Kikyou's soul collectors hovered above what was left of her, but this time only one of them held a white ball of light in its clutches. This was Kagome's soul. Her complete soul.

Inuyasha stared at the soul collector. "Give it back to her..." he commanded the soul collector, pointing to Kagome. "Give it back, now..." he repeated.

The other soul collectors had diminished. Inuyasha was staring at the remaining one as if he was about to kill it. The red of his demonic side still shone in his eyes. After a moment, the soul collector flew over to Kagome and dropped the white ball of light. Soon, the color that had left Kagome's body returned to it. Inuyasha stepped forward, and Akira jumped out of his way. He picked up Kagome's limp body and headed towards the well house.

"Inuyasha!" Akira cried, rushing forward. "Where are you going?"

He growled, and Akira stopped. "Have to save Kagome..." she heard him growl as he disappeared into the well.

>>>>>>

**A/N:** I've got to leave it there, but I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think, and I will try to update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here's chapter ten of this one! I hope you like it

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**  
_Chapter Ten_

"When do you think Kagome and Inuyasha will get back from her time period?" Shippo asked.

"Hopefully soon." Miroku admitted, looking skeptically down the well. "They don't usually stay that long, and we have to resume our search for the jewel shards very soon. We do not want Naraku to once again have the upper hand…"

The pink light coming from the well told both of them that Kagome and Inuyasha would soon be there.

"Yay!" Shippo jumped towards the well, but stopped short. "Kagome…? Inuyasha? What…what happened?" he stammered, taking a frightened step back. Inuyasha was in demon form, and the little kitsune could tell that it was not his own blood he was covered in, but Kagome's.

Inuyasha only growled and rushed into the forest.

Miroku looked after him, but made no attempt to follow.

"Aren't we going to…?" began Shippo.

Miroku shook his head. "No. He is in demon form right now. That means even to us, he is dangerous. Inuyasha has a special connection with Kagome. He cares deeply for her, so it isn't surprising that her injury would drive his demonic side into overdrive…"

"But Kagome looked like she was hurt badly, Miroku!" Shippo argued.

"Yes, and with Inuyasha holding her in the state that he's in, do you want to be the one to try to get her away from him? Because I am in no hurry to die." Miroku answered.

Shippo shook his head. "I guess not." He paused. "Where do you think he is going with her like that?"

Miroku thought about this for a moment. "I bet he has gone to seek out his brother's help."

"Sesshoumaru?" Shippo shivered at the inu-youkai's name. "Will he save Kagome, Miroku? He will, won't he? He wouldn't let her die, would he?" Shippo looked as if he was about to cry just thinking about it.

"What happened?" It was Sango.

Miroku sighed and told her of everything that had happened in the time that Shippo and himself had been sitting there near the well.

"He was in demon form?" Sango blinked.

Miroku nodded. "Yes."

"And he had Kagome?"

"Yes."

"And…you _let him leave_?" There was anger in her voice now.

"I, well…"

"To take Kagome _to Sesshoumaru_? And you're not even sure about that, are you?" Sango demanded, her cheeks reddening.

Miroku gulped. "What were we supposed to do, Sango, dear? He would have killed us if we had interrupted us. Even you know that much."

Sango calmed herself slightly. "For your sake and Kagome's, you had better hope that you are right this time around, monk." She threatened him, her fist clenched at her side.

"Everything will be fine, Sango." Miroku promised, although he was eyeballing her fist nervously. "There will be no need for violence. I promise you."

"How long ago did he leave?" Sango asked.

Shippo coughed. "It was about five minutes or so ago." He told her. "Not too long."

She nodded. "If he isn't back within the hour, we are going to go searching for him, demon or not. Understood?" she looked at the monk and the small fox demon, who both nodded quickly.

>>>>>>

"Hmm…": frowned Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha is drawing close. What is he doing on my lands? I didn't think he was truly that arrogant…" Sesshoumaru paused. "Oh. I see. The girl must be hurt…"

As if one cue, Inuyasha came running into the clearing, the limp Kagome in his arms. He was still in his demon form. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and his eyebrow rose with interest.

Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, you must learn to control yourself a little more. Keep your hormones in check. This is quite pathetic…" Sesshoumaru commented.

"She's hurt." Inuyasha snapped. "It was Kikyou. Please…help her."

Sesshoumaru gasped. It was amazing that Inuyasha was talking…that meant that he was thinking on his own…

"I will not…."

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice dripping with a mixture of venom and desperation. "I need you to help her! I can't! I don't know how! And I need her to be with me! Don't you get it?"

Sesshoumaru was once again taken aback by his brother's actions. "You…you are in _love_ with her, aren't you?" he whispered. "You're in love with this human girl. You are just the same as father was, Inuyasha…"

"Shut up! I don't care! Just…help her, please…" Inuyasha frowned.

"I guess I could do that for you once…" Sesshoumaru mused.

Inuyasha carefully set Kagome down in the grass, and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He was silent for a moment before finally saying something. "Sesshoumaru," he whispered, "…thank you for helping me."

Sesshoumaru only grunted. "This will not happen again." He warned. "Keep a closer eye on your woman next time…"

Inuyasha growled, but did not say a word. Sesshoumaru, after all, was going to help Kagome. He was going to save her…and _that_ was something Inuyasha couldn't do at this point.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his father's fang tenseiga, and swiped it several times at the small demons of death that he could see scurrying over Kagome's body. Within seconds, they were gone, and Kagome was awake.

Inuyasha sighed with relief. "Kagome…" he whispered. "Are you all right?"

Kagome blinked. Sesshoumaru was standing above her with his tenseiga in hand, and Inuyasha was on his knees next to her. His eyes were red. He was still in his demon form. Had she…had she actually _died_?

"Inuyasha." She smiled. "I'm all right now…"

Inuyasha helped her up, and once again nodded to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you." He said.

Sesshoumaru made no attempt at any facial expression. He only turned and began to walk in the direction from whence he had come. Inuyasha and Kagome stared after him for a moment before Inuyasha picked her up and started off back towards the bone-eater's well.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. "Are you all right? Your eyes…they are still red. Where is the tesseiga?"

"I think I left it in your time after Kikyou…" he admitted.

"But you seem to be all right…" Kagome grinned.

"I don't like being like this. People are scared of me." He frowned.

Kagome took a deep breath. "_People_ may be scared of you, Inuyasha, but I am not." She promised. "I will never be afraid of you."

"I know." He sighed.

"Do you want to go back to my time and get your sword?" she asked him after a moment, and he nodded.

He paused. "We had better stop by the village first. I think I worried Miroku and Shippo when I came out of the well like that…and I didn't really have time to stop and chat. They're probably very worried about you, you know."

"That's fine. We'll stop by and let them know that I am all right." Kagome smiled. "And then we'll go get your sword. It's a good thing to have. Besides, we have some jewel shards to find, don't we?"

"How can you be thinking about the jewel shards right now? You almost died. I almost lost you! Kikyou…she thought it was funny…" Inuyasha shivered.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome whispered. "I just can't help it. I worry about it a lot."

"Try not to worry for a little while. I think we all need to relax for a bit before we do anything more." He admitted, his eyes cast straight at the ground.

"All right, Inuyasha…"

>>>>>>

"I'm going out to look for them," Sango announced. "I don't care if you guys come or not. I hope they're both okay."

"We're fine. Why do you ask?" It was Kagome who spoke.

Sango turned. "Kagome!" She gasped. "Oh! We are so glad that you are all right! We've been so worried, and I couldn't believe that Miroku and Shippo hadn't…you're both not fine." She realized. "What happened to Inuyasha? He's still in his demon form."

"I can understand you, you know." Inuyasha smirked. He sighed. "Guess I got a little too excited. Kagome and I are going to go back to her time and find my sword. I think I may have left it there after Kikyou hurt Kagome…"

Sango nodded. "Well then, we'll wait here for you, all right?"

Inuyasha nodded. He looked at Kagome, whom he was still holding protectively in his arms, and smiled at her. "We'll be back tomorrow morning. I think I might owe Kagome's family a bit more of an explanation now." He blushed. "I left in a bit of a hurry, I think…"

>>>>>>

Indeed, Kagome's family was waiting inside the well house when Kagome and Inuyasha returned. They looked worriedly from Kagome to Inuyasha and back again without a word. Finally, Kagome's mother took action, rushing forward to wrap her daughter in a tight hug.

"Kagome, are you all right? Oh, I have been so worried!" she cried. "I saw…I saw everything…I stood right there…and I didn't do anything about it…" she sobbed.

"I'm fine, mom. Inuyasha helped me." Kagome promised her mother. "Everything is fine now. We came back to get Inuyasha's sword…"

"I'm sorry about running off like that…and scaring everyone. I changed, and my instincts kind of took over, and I had to help Kagome. I didn't think."

"We're glad you didn't." Gramps admitted. "Because you helped. You saved her. Thank you."

"There it is by the sacred tree…" Kagome pointed to Inuyasha's sword.

He sighed with relief. "Time to go back to normalcy now…" He picked up the sword, but nothing seemed to happen. "Ah…Kagome…" he frowned. "What's wrong?"

Kagome glanced at him, and thought for a moment. Then she remembered Kikyou. Kikyou had been in possession of tainted shards of the shikon jewel. She looked again at Inuyasha.

"Do you still have the shards that you got from Kikyou?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha seemed to be thinking about this for a moment. Finally he nodded. "Why?"

"Give the shards to me, Inuyasha. They need to be purified, and they need to be away from you. They are stopping you from returning to normal, I think…" Kagome told him quickly.

Inuyasha handed her the jewel shards, and again picked up his sword. Within seconds, his eyes returned back to their original gold color, and again, he sighed with relief.

>>>>>>

"Now is the time I spoke about, Kanna. The group Inuyasha travels with has been separated, and Inuyasha and Kagome are conflicted. They are sure to have nightmares worthy of our interference soon enough…" Naraku laughed.

Kanna nodded. "Master Naraku, what about Kagura?"

Naraku paused. "She, too, will die soon, Kanna, but my first priority is that girl Kagome and Inuyasha. After we have gotten rid of them, then we shall dispose of the others that stand in our way…"

"But you have tried this before, Naraku. It has not worked. You are making a mistake…" she warned.

"We'll see about that…" hr growled.

"I have tried to warn you. Whether or not you listen to me is entirely up to you, but I still find your actions unwise." She smirked, and slowly but quietly left the room.

>>>>>>

**A/N:** Yes, I am leaving it there. Please review and I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter of this one! Hope you all like it! Please review and let me know what you think.

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**  
_Chapter Eleven_

"Inuyasha…thank you so much for everything that you've done for me over the past few days…" Kagome whispered. "I've gotten myself into a lot of trouble lately, haven't I? But you have helped me through all of it…" she smiled, wrapping him in a hug.

Kagome reached up and began to massage one of his ears. From somewhere deep within his throat came a contented growl. He reached for her hand.

"If Sesshoumaru had not agreed to help you, I would have lost you yesterday, Kagome." He told her, enveloping her hands in his own.

Kagome nodded. "I know, Inuyasha. We can both thank him the next time we see him…" she promised him. "That's twice now that he's helped us out in a very short period of time…"

"Yeah, it is…" agreed Inuyasha, grinning at Kagome and moving the hair from her face. He heard something make a small _clink_ noise, and thought it was the jewel shards which hung around Kagome's neck.

Smiling, Kagome reached down and pulled out the silver locket that Inuyasha had given her while she had been in the hospital.

He stared at it. "You're still wearing that?" he whispered.

She nodded. "I always keep it on, Inuyasha, because you gave it to me. I keep it right there, close to my heart…" she pointed.

"Ahem…" It was Miroku. He was looking up at the pair from the ground. They were perched in a tree, and there was no doubt in Inuyasha's mind that there were some very lecherous thoughts swimming around in the not-so-holy monk's head. "Are you two coming down sometime before next century, or should we all just eat without you?"

Inuyasha instantly looked as if he was going to beat the monk to death. He did his best "Keh," before picking up Kagome and jumping to the ground.

"Don't even think about saying a word, monk." He warned.

"My lips are sealed, Inuyasha…" he smiled.

"They had better be," he warned, shooting a death glare towards the monk as he followed Kagome inside the hut.

After a heaping healthy bowl of ramen, Kagome leaned up against the wall of the hut and began to yawn, the sleeplessness of the last couple days instantly evident in her dark brown eyes. Inuyasha studied her with concern etched in his features.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome would have replied, had not everyone in the room replied for her.

"She's probably just tired." Sango and Miroku piped in.

"She needs her rest." Shippo frowned. "She's been through a lot."

"I'll be fine," Kagome told him, eyeballing everyone in the group. "I'll just get a little bit of sleep and then we can start looking for Naraku again tomorrow morning if you want."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "All right."

Kagome nodded, closing her eyes and almost instantly falling into a deep, dream-filled sleep. Dreams? No…these were nightmares. Kagome was perfectly still as she slept. More than once, she had tried to cry out…hoped to wake up…but it didn't happen.

_"Inuyasha…where is everyone?" she called out, but there was no answer. She shivered. She was all alone, and surrounded by blackness. _

_All of a sudden, the blackness began to fade away, and Kagome found herself standing in front of the sacred tree…the place where she had first met Inuyasha what seemed like forever ago. It had, in reality, barely been three years. She sighed with relief. When she was near the sacred tree, she always felt safe and at peace. _

_"Inuyasha, I wish you were here…" Kagome called out. "I don't like being out here by myself." She admitted to no one. _

_"Kagome?" She wheeled around when she heard Inuyasha call out her name. He was standing only a couple steps away, smiling one of his rare smiles at her. _

_She smiled back and took several steps forward until she was standing right in front of him. "I'm glad you're here with me…even if this is all a dream." She sighed. _

_He put a finger up to her lips and she quieted instantly. _

_"It's all right, Kagome. Everything is going to be fine." He promised._

_"Inuyasha…" she whispered. _

_He did not reply, but instead walked over and sat at the base of the sacred tree. He pat on the ground next to him, and Kagome hesitantly joined him. _

_"Inuyasha…" she repeated. _

_"Shh, Kagome…" he whispered. He leaned in slowly and kissed her softly on the lips. _

_When he pulled back, Kagome tried for a third time. "Inuyasha, I…" Suddenly she felt something warm pooling around her knees. She looked down, and nearly screamed. _

_Collecting in a pool around her knees was her own blood. She looked at the dark red liquid in disbelief. Then she heard Inuyasha start laughing. She gasped. She felt her breathing slow. It was getting harder and harder to get air in her lungs. Inuyasha continued to laugh. _

_"Inu…yasha…" Kagome choked. _

_This time when she looked down, she saw the cause of her sudden pain…the cause of all that blood. Inuyasha's sword was sticking through her stomach. Inuyasha reached over, roughly jerking the sword from her middle, and staring at the blade. It was soaked in Kagome's blood. She blinked several times as her breathing became harder and harder. _

_"Why…?" she managed before she fell fully to the ground._

Inuyasha was talking to Miroku about the jewel of four souls when he noticed it. He sniffed the air, and turned to look at Kagome.

"What's wrong?" asked Miroku, concern in his eyes.

"Kagome is in distress. I can smell it…" he whispered.

The two friends carefully stood and walked over to Kagome, who was still apparently sleeping. Inuyasha cocked his head sideways in confusion. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku screamed.

Inuyasha, however, had already realized it. Kagome was suddenly bleeding. A lot. Inuyasha yelped. The smell was so strong that it was almost sickening to him. He pulled the covers back off of her body, and nearly screamed.

"Oh, my god! Kagome!" he yelled. There was a large stab wound in Kagome's stomach, and Kagome was already lying in a pool of her own blood.

"How did this happen, Inuyasha?" demanded Miroku.

"Do you think I know?" Inuyasha finally screamed. "Kaede!" He hollered. "Kaede, please! Come quick! Kagome is going to bleed to death!"

Kaede ran in as quickly as her legs would carry her and dropped to her knees beside Kagome. "What happened, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha repeated.

Kaede took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, run as fast as your legs can carry you to the sacred tree. Run, and get me the herbs that you find there. Get all of them quickly, and get some cold water from the stream, and then hurry back to me. Quickly!" she commanded.

Inuyasha nodded and ran from the room and into the woods.

_"You're dying, Kagome. And there is nothing anyone can do about it. You're bleeding to death…" Kagome could hear Naraku's voice taunting her as she slowly grew weaker and weaker. _

_"It's…not real…" Kagome whispered. "An…illusion…" _

_"Really?" Naraku's voice smirked. "Where do you think all that pain is coming from, Kagome? This is all very real, indeed. You're slipping away. You'll be gone soon. Nothing but a memory…" _

_"No…" Kagome gasped. _

_Naraku smiled. Finally, she could actually see him. "I'm going to speed up the process for you…" he chuckled. Kagome caught sight of another sword. It seemed to be nothing but a plain katana. _

_"No…" Kagome repeated. _

_Naraku laughed, and plunged the sword downward into Kagome's already open wound in her stomach. She gasped and screamed in pain. _

"Ah!" Kagome's body shot up as she screamed in pain, and her head fell back and hit the pillow.

Inuyasha jumped. "Kagome!"

Kagome was awake now. She couldn't move her body, and she was in intense pain. "Naraku…" she managed to choke out.

"What?" asked Miroku and Sango in unison.

"Naraku…" Kagome repeated, nearly choking on the word. Her voice grew softer, and she took a deep, haggard breath.

"Calm down, Kagome, please. It'll be okay, I promise…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome cried. "It…it hurts…so much…" she managed.

Kaede took a step back, shaking her head from side to side violently. Her eyes were cast down towards the ground. She sighed and turned away.

"Kaede…is she going to be okay?" Inuyasha demanded, noticing the look in the old woman's eyes. "Is Kagome going to be all right?"

The old woman looked very sad.

"Kaede…" Sango whispered.

"Sango," Kaede frowned, "go get the kit."

"But…why?" Sango whispered.

Kaede took a deep breath. "Go get the kit, and take him to see Kagome." She ordered.

"What do you mean?" growled Inuyasha. "What are you talking about, old woman? Is Kagome going to be all right, or not?" he yelled.

Kaede's shoulders slumped slightly. "Inuyasha, I am so sorry. There is nothing more that I can do to help her…" she admitted. "I've done all I could. I'm sorry…" she repeated.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror. "What?" he gasped. "I've had worse injuries! I…" he stopped. He was a _hanyou_. Of course _he_ would be able to survive such an injury. Kagome, on the other hand, was a mere human.

"I'm sorry…" came Kaede's voice, although this time it sounded far off.

Inuyasha said nothing, but instead stomped from the old woman's hut without so much as a word about where he was going. Miroku stared after him, but dared not say a word. Seconds later, Sango came into the room carrying a very upset Shippo on her shoulder.

Inuyasha stared into the bone-eater's well. Kagome was going to die. She was going to die, and he didn't even know how it had happened. He had to bring her family into the feudal era. They had to know. They had to see her. And meanwhile…he had to figure out a way to save her. He had to save Kagome. _His_ Kagome.

He jumped into the well after a few more minutes of thought, and found himself in Kagome's era in a few seconds. He could hear no one outside.

>>>>>>

Kagome's mother was standing in the kitchen over a pan filled with beef and vegetables. When she saw Inuyasha, she stopped what she was doing.

"Inuyasha!" she smiled. "It's so nice to see you!" But her mother stopped short. Inuyasha was once again standing in her kitchen without her daughter. "Inuyasha…what is wrong…?"

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened when Inuyasha gave his response. He did not say a word, but she caught sight of a single tear making its way down the hanyou's cheek. She took a deep breath, nearly collapsing into a nearby chair.

"Mrs. Higurashi, please get Souta and Kagome's grandfather. You guys need to come back with me…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome's mother could only nod, and quickly left the kitchen.

>>>>>>

When Inuyasha returned, Kagome's face looked pale, and felt cold to the touch. She was still breathing, although Inuyasha could barely hear it, and her heart beat was just as faint. He looked to Kaede, who was still shaking her head, and was beginning to look sick herself.

Finally, the old woman got up and excused herself. Inuyasha followed her, and Kagome's family began to spend some time with her.

"Are you all right, old woman?" Inuyasha demanded, his voice distant.

She shook her head. "I will be fine. I just wish more could be done for Kagome…" she admitted.

Inuyasha looked up. Standing in front of him was his brother Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru's servant, and the little girl Rin. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't even sensed them coming at all.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha demanded.

"In trouble again, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inuyasha growled. "Shut the hell up, Sesshoumaru!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha…I know what happened to Kagome." He revealed. "The same thing happened to Kagura…and the tenseiga will not save her."

"The tenseiga won't…" Inuyasha stopped. "Kagura died?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "The tenseiga won't bring them back."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Inuyasha whispered.

"It was Naraku, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru frowned. "This was his doing. I am not quite sure how yet, but he did it, and he did it without even so much as getting near Kagome or Kagura…" Sesshoumaru paused. "He is somehow mortally wounding them while they sleep…in their dreams…"

Inuyasha blinked. "What do I do?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "The only way the girl would survive was if she was a hanyou or a demon. Even Kagura died of her injuries. No human could survive…"

>>>>>>

**A/N:** Cliffy? Sorry guys! Had to do it! Please review and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter of this one! Hope you all like it! Please review and let me know what you think.

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**_  
Chapter Twelve_

"I won't hear it." Growled Inuyasha. "I can't let her die again, Sesshoumaru. I've come so close to losing her so many times lately that it scares me…"

"Her wounds have been bandaged, Inuyasha, but she is not getting any better." Kaede sighed. "I don't know what else to do."

"There is nothing else you can do…" whispered Sango. "I have seen strong men die of less severe injuries…" she frowned. "And Kagome…she…" But Sango stopped. She looked as if she was going to cry.

Miroku patted her on the shoulder. Kagome's family had yet to come out from Kaede's hut, and Inuyasha doubted that they would any time soon. He frowned deeply. The scent of Kagome's blood was so strong that it was sickening. She really was dying on him, and this time, Sesshoumaru said there would be no coming back. But what could he do? How could he save her if Sesshoumaru's tenseiga couldn't even accomplish the task.

Sesshoumaru's words echoed through Inuyasha's head like a broken record.

_"The only way the girl would survive was if she was a hanyou or a demon. Even Kagura died of her injuries. No human could survive…"_

Inuyasha thought about this.

_"The only way the girl would survive was if she was a hanyou or a demon. Even Kagura died of her injuries. No human could survive…"_

Over and over again Sesshoumaru's words played out inside Inuyasha's head. Kagome couldn't survive. Her wounds were too great. No human could survive. Kagura had died…so how was Kagome supposed to survive? He began to pace.

"Inuyasha…" stammered Shippo, his bottom lip quivering slightly. "You need to go see Kagome. She's hurt bad. You have to help her like you always do…" The little kit's voice was almost pleading. "Please, Inuyasha. Please. I don't want to lose my mommy like I lost my dad…" a single tear slid down his cheek.

Inuyasha stopped. "Your…mommy?" he repeated, his eyes filling with an expression that was a mixture of guilt and understanding. He nodded to the little fox demon in front of him. "I can't promise anything to you right now, Shippo…but I understand…really, I do." He smiled weakly.

"Are you going to help her?" Shippo stammered.

Inuyasha looked to his brother or Kaede for guidance about what to say to the kit next, but neither of them offered any help. He sighed deeply, and walked into the old woman's hut.

Inside, Kagome's mother was holding Kagome's hand and staring at her daughter's pained face. The old man, Kagome's grandfather, was praying silently in the corner of the hut. Next to him sat Kagome's brother Souta, who looked very ill.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's mother said hoarsely. "How did it happen this time?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Naraku has been stalking us inside our dreams," he explained.

"He hurt Kagome like this from inside her dream?"

"Yes." It was Sesshoumaru who answered them. He stood leaning up against the side of the hut, peering in. Rin was holding tightly to his pants leg, and paled considerably when she saw Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" Rin yelped.

"Jacken, take Rin outside to play." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome. He could hear her breathing, which was very shallow, and even more labored. Her heartbeat, as it had been earlier, was very weak, but it was still there. He leaned down, taking Kagome's free hand in his own.

"What do I do this time, Kagome?" He whispered to her. "What do you want me to do? How am I supposed to help you?"

Kagome's mother looked up. "Inuyasha?" she sighed.

Inuyasha seemingly ignored her, and continued to talk to Kagome as if she would start talking back to him. "I need you to be with me, Kagome. I need you to wake up and talk to me again, and tell me what I am supposed to do…"

Kagome's mother blinked, and her eyes widened. She smiled in understanding at her daughter's hanyou friend. The two of them loved one another. She knew this. Yet every day in the feudal era they both risked their lives. It was a very perplexing situation to her.

_"The only way the girl would survive was if she was a hanyou or a demon. Even Kagura died of her injuries. No human could survive…" _It was probably the hundredth time that these words had played through Inuyasha's head. He squeezed Kagome's hand, trying to think…hoping that something would come to him…

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Naraku will die for what he has done, Inuyasha. He is nothing but a weak excuse for a hanyou, and I will make sure that he pays for everything he has done to us…"

Suddenly, a light popped on inside Inuyasha's head. "That's it!" he yelped, jumping up as if something had bitten him.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" gasped Kagome's grandfather. He had been interrupted from his praying ritual, and looked slightly annoyed at the loud-mouthed hanyou.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru, what you said earlier…" he began.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" gasped Sesshoumaru, looking, if possible, shocked at his brother. "Do you think that would work? It honestly sounds like a bit of a long shot…"

"What sounds like a long shot?" demanded Kagome's grandfather. "He didn't say anything!"

"She would still probably not wake up for a while, even if it worked, Inuyasha. She would still need several days to rest." Sesshoumaru continued as if he had not heard Kagome's grandfather.

"Inuyasha…" It was once again Kagome's mother.

Inuyasha blinked and looked at her.

She smiled lightly. "What are the two of you talking about?" she asked when she had gotten his attention.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "If Kagome was a demon like my brother or a hanyou like me, then her body would heal a lot quicker. As it stands now, Kagome can not survive with such wounds…" he frowned moodily. "But, if we were to transfer some of our power into her, she might have a chance."

Kagome's mother blinked in confusion. "Transfer some of your power?" she repeated.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, that's what I said."

"How would you do that?" questioned Kagome's grandfather. He looked slightly more interested in the conversation now than he did before.

Inuyasha gulped. "Well, we would have to transfer some of my blood into Kagome, and hopefully, when we did that, it would cause the change. Then, if Kagome is hanyou, she is stronger, which gives her a better chance at surviving this whole thing.."

"What?" gasped Kagome's grandfather. "Some of your blood?"

Inuyasha nodded. "The process would be similar to the mating ritual…"

"Mating ritual?" It was Souta's turn to look confused.

Inuyasha blushed slightly. "When an inu-hanyou decides he is going to take a mate, he bites the female of his choice. This is called a mating mark, which is a way of telling other demons the girl is taken. However, when an inu-hanyou bites his female, it also forms a special sort of bond between the two of them. Say he decides to mate a human…his human girl will grow and age at the same rate that he will…"

"So why not just do that? You love each other, don't you? You told me yourself…" Kagome's mother looked worried.

Inuyasha blushed even worse. "No…you can't just do something like that. You have to have the female's permission. It has to be agreed upon."

"Oh." She nodded. "So this whole blood transfusion..?"

"May turn her into a hanyou, yes…" Sesshoumaru was the one to speak.

"But wouldn't that mean that you and Kagome would be…?" began Souta.

Inuyasha blinked. "Related? No. Kagome is a human. Her parents are human. What I would do would be like nothing more than how Naraku managed to go from human to hanyou…"

"You think Kagome's body will willingly absorb your youkai blood?" asked Sango from behind Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha seemed to think about this a moment, and finally nodded. "Yes, I think she will. We won't know until we actually try, though." He admitted.

"And how would you do this?" Kagome's grandfather studied Inuyasha.

"Well, I would have to feed it to her…" Inuyasha told them.

Kagome's family looked slightly shocked for a moment, but her mother smiled when she glanced from Kagome's limp form to Inuyasha. "It would make her stronger?" she asked, and Inuyasha nodded. "Then do it."

"Hold on!" It was Kaede.

Everyone looked up curiously.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Would Kagome be treated properly in her own time if she was a hanyou?" Kaede asked the group. "Have we thought about that?"

"There aren't any demons in Kagome's time, you old hag." Inuyasha told her.

Kaede nodded, and looked to Kagome's family. She smiled at them. "Do what you think is best…but please make your decision quickly, as Kagome does not have much time for us to be sitting here debating."

"Do it." Kagome's mother commanded quickly.

"You're sure?" asked Inuyasha, studying the woman's gaze with intensity, and searching for any doubt.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, of course I'm sure!" she nearly yelled. "Do it…"

Inuyasha smiled, and leaned over Kagome. "Sango?" he whispered, and the demon slayer poked her head into the hut. "I need you to hold her head up a little so that we can make sure that she drinks it…"

"Drinks it?" Kagome's grandfather still looked slightly horrified.

Kagome's grandfather paled at what happened next.

Inuyasha leaned over his granddaughter, using his clawed hand to slice open his own arm. Kagome's grandfather watched as the demon slayer Sango tilted up Kagome's head, and Inuyasha began to feed his granddaughter his youkai blood. The whole time, Kagome's mother kept a strong hold on her daughter's hand, and watched Inuyasha and Sango.

Kagome's body suddenly seemed to pulse with power, and Inuyasha nodded, a smile of accomplishment on his face.

Inuyasha bandaged his arm, and took his seat on the floor next to Kagome, where he had been earlier. Kagome's mother nodded to him.

"She isn't any different." She said sadly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Oh, yes she is. Like Sesshoumaru said earlier, she still may not wake up for days, but her breathing is going to settle, and her heartbeat is already stronger than it was before…"

"Really?" her mother smiled.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I can hear it."

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome's mother launched herself over her daughter's body to wrap the hanyou in a tight hug. "Thank you for not letting her die…" she whispered.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **There you are! Hope you liked this one! Come on, guys! I couldn't kill Kagome! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter of this one! Hope you all like it! Please review and let me know what you think.

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**_  
Chapter Thirteen_

Kagome did not seem to improve, nor did she get worse over the next couple hours. She just laid as she had been, not moving, the look of pain still on her face. Her mother stayed by her side, as did Inuyasha. They were waiting…hoping that Inuyasha's plan had worked. Praying that Kagome would wake up and be okay…

Inuyasha looked up. He could suddenly sense a change in Kagome's scent. It was almost the same as it had been before, except now, it seemed like it was spicier. He smiled.

"It worked." He announced simply.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"It worked?" whispered Kagome's mother, a small smile gracing her lips. "You mean…Kagome is really going to change into a hanyou?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. That's exactly what I mean."

"That's great!" smiled Souta, jumping up from his spot next to his grandfather.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. Kagome's scent was a pleasant one, and it was getting really strong. The transformation he thought would take her quite a while was in fact coming very quickly.

He looked around. Apparently, Shippo and Kirara had noticed the sudden change as well. They looked uncomfortable, and soon excused themselves from the room.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, and then glanced up at Mrs. Higurashi. "Her appearance may start changing soon. Her scent is getting stronger and more defined. I just didn't want you to worry or get upset when it happens." He informed her.

She nodded. "I understand."

Within the next couple of seconds, Kagome's body once again began to pulse with demonic energy, and then it happened. First, her hands changed, and her human nails developed into strong, sharp claws. Kagome's mother gasped at this and gently set her daughter's hand down. Next to change were Kagome's teeth. She quickly grew fangs inside her mouth where her normal human teeth once were. They were sharp and pointy, just as Inuyasha's were. Kagome's skin grew slightly more pink. She looked healthier, even though she was still unconscious. Last of Kagome's visible appearance that changed was her head. The ears that were once placed symmetrically on either side of her head now suddenly appeared on top. Her raven black hair stayed almost the same as it was when she was human…except, Inuyasha noticed, for the silver tips on the end of her pointy ears, and the small, rare streaks of silver highlights that appeared in various places in her hair. Inuyasha could not see her eyes, but he was sure she probably had strong beautiful, golden orbs like his own.

He smiled at Kagome's new appearance…her new beauty, and nodded to her mother. "The transformation is complete." He whispered. "I think Kagome is going to be just fine." With that, Inuyasha stood and left the hut for some fresh air.

He took a deep breath when he got outside, and his shoulders slumped with exhaustion. From somewhere nearby, he heard his brother's amused smirk.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?" he frowned.

"Nothing," he smirked. "I was going to make a comment earlier about how amusing the idea of your mating with a human was…."

"You did. Remember?"

"…but then I realized that now the girl is the same as you. She's a hanyou…" Sesshoumaru finished, as if he hadn't heard a word his half brother had said to him. "It's not as amusing when I look at it like that…" he admitted to himself.

"Shut up."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "I'm glad you could protect her, Inuyasha. I realized too late what Naraku had done to Kagura, and there was nothing I could do to save her."

Inuyasha blinked. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Don't say a word, Inuyasha." He glared.

Inuyasha nodded. "All right, I'll keep my mouth shut on this one…" He paused. "Thank you, though. For warning me about everything."

"That's what…two up I have on you now?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inuyasha growled. "Damn you!"

"Inuyasha!" Kaede screamed. "Kagome is already waking up!"

Inuyasha turned and ran back into the hut. The old woman had not been lying. Kagome's eyes were open, and she was staring up at her mother, smiling. Inuyasha nearly jumped for joy. He dropped to his knees and took Kagome's free hand in his own. Kagome looked over to him and smiled.

"Hey…Inuyasha…" she whispered.

"Kagome…I'm so glad you're all right." He grinned. "We…err…we had to do something to save you, Kagome. It's kind of big…" He stammered.

She blinked. "What is it?"

"Don't you feel any different?" Inuyasha asked, but when she did not respond, he continued. "You were dying, Kagome…and, it was…_is_ a bad wound. No human would have survived."

"I remember my dream," she shivered. "You were there, and you…you hurt me, Inuyasha. Then Naraku was there…and he…he was taunting me…and he stabbed me. I thought I was going to die."

"You were." Inuyasha nodded in honesty. "And I couldn't let it happen." He looked down towards the ground guiltily. "So…so I did something about it."

Kagome blinked in confusion several times. "Inuyasha," she sighed. "What exactly _did_ you do to me?"

"You don't feel any different?" He repeated his same question from earlier.

She shook her head. "No…why?"

"Because you are a hanyou now, Kagome." Sesshoumaru blurted from the doorway.

Kagome's face paled. "I'm a _what_?"

"You were going to die, Kagome. It was the only way. Naraku killed Kagura. The tenseiga was of absolutely no use. It did nothing." Sesshoumaru said honestly. "We had to take the only option we could find to help you…"

Kagome took a deep breath, and glanced around the room. "How…how do I look?" she stammered.

"You sure look different, if that's what you are asking," smirked her grandfather, and Kagome's expression instantly changed to one of hurt.

"Kagome…you look absolutely beautiful." Inuyasha smiled, practically growling at her grandfather. "And once you are better and your wounds have healed, you're going to be so much stronger than you ever were…"

Kagome smiled at her hanyou love. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She whispered.

By the end of the next day, Kagome was able to sit up fully. The morning of the day after that, she was able to stand up. Her midsection was still heavily bandaged, and her steps were slow, but at least she was up.

Kaede motioned for Kagome to come over to her. Kagome sat down very carefully, and Kaede glared at the other people in the room. "Unless ye are Sango or Kagome's mother, I suggest ye leave right now." She demanded.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome's grandfather and brother nodded quickly and stood up. Sesshoumaru and Shippo were already outside somewhere.

Once they had left, Kagome removed the top of her school uniform, and Kaede began to undo the bandages around her middle. Kagome groaned slightly as Kaede removed the last part of the bandage. Kagome gasped as she looked down at her stomach. There was a huge gash in her middle, and although it was no longer bleeding, it still looked rather bad.

"Another couple of days and you should be good as new!" Kaede smiled. "Although…before we all relax, I do think I need to figure out how to ward off any more attacks from Naraku…"

Kagome nodded. "I agree there." She laughed and groaned in pain at the same time.

"Okay, all done." Kaede nodded. "Now how about ye go and spend some time with Inuyasha for a bit?" she suggested.

Kagome blushed, glanced to her mother and Sango, and finally nodded.

Kagome walked shakily outside, where Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku sat. Kagome frowned when she realized that Sesshoumaru had once again disappeared, but she quickly shrugged it off. Shippo looked as if he longed to jump into her arms, but he settled for smiling at her. Miroku merely nodded to acknowledge her existence. Kagome nodded back and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Come on." She waved.

"What? Where are you going?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"You'll see, because you're coming with me." She answered. "Come on." She started to walk towards the forest, but Inuyasha stopped her quickly.

"Oh no! You're not going out there all alone in your condition! It's too far for you to walk and you could be attacked! Hop on!" He commanded, motioning to his back. "I'm going to carry you. You just tell me where we are supposed to be going."

"Take me to the sacred tree, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha blinked. "Why in the hell do you want to go there?"

"Just to go…" she smiled.

>>>>>>

"Why are we here?" Inuyasha asked Kagome for the second or third time since the two of them had left the village. He jumped into the sacred tree with Kagome in his arms, and settled there.

Kagome took a deep breath. "In my dream, we were at the base of the sacred tree…"

"I would never hurt you, Kagome." Inuyasha said quickly. "That was just a dream…a nightmare. I would never do anything like that to you. Ever. I couldn't. I couldn't, because…because I love you…"

Kagome blushed. It took her a minute to respond, but finally, she did. "I know, Inuyasha. Really I do." She paused. "I love you too. Thank you…so much for helping me out." She snuggled into his chest, and took a deep breath. "You smell so good!" She complimented him.

Inuyasha sighed. "Thanks, Kagome." He paused. "You still haven't actually told me why we are here?" he asked.

Kagome grinned. "We're here because I wanted to be here…because this is where we met." She whispered. "Inuyasha?" she looked up at him. Her head was still on his chest.

"Hm?"

"How…how did it happen?" she questioned.

"What? How did what happen?" Inuyasha blinked.

"How did _it_ happen? How did I end up like this? What happened?" She shot him her series of questions. "I know it's not important at this point, but I think I need to know how it happened. My grandfather…he doesn't seem to be very happy about the idea…" she admitted.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "All right. I'll tell you." He sighed. "You had to have a blood transfusion…take in some youkai blood. So I gave you some of mine." He finished.

"You did?" she smiled.

"Yes." He nodded affirmatively.

"…Thank you, Inuyasha." She whispered again. "Will I have attacks like you do? Can you teach me how to use my power and everything? I want to be able to help more the next time we run into Naraku…Please?"

"Anything for you, Kagome…" he smiled.

>>>>>>

"I tried to warn you, Master. I told you it would not work. Inuyasha has once again found a way to save the girl…and now you have yet another problem on your hands. Kagome is a hanyou now. You have just made your enemy even more deadly than they once were." Kanna said in her emotionless voice.

"The girl…is a hanyou now?" Naraku repeated. He waited, and Kanna nodded.

"Yes," she said quietly. "She survived your attack, and now she is a hanyou."

Naraku seemed to be thinking about this for a moment. "Well, that may be true, and she may be stronger, but she is also new to her power. She does not know how to control it all yet. How is she going to use her power to its full potential against me if she doesn't know how?"

Kanna cleared her throat. "Aren't you forgetting something? Or someone?"

Naraku blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha." Kanna replied simply.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Had to leave it there! I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think, and I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter of this one! Hope you all like it! Please review and let me know what you think.

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**_  
Chapter Fourteen_

"All right, Kagome. Let me see the wound, please. If it is better, I will leave you alone, and you and your friends can go and start searching for jewel shards once again." Kaede promised.

"We won't be going anywhere, old woman." Snapped Inuyasha, who was still leaned up against the wall of the house. Everyone in the room looked at him with pure shock and surprise in their eyes. "I need to train Kagome on how to use her youkai powers before we go anywhere…and I don't think it would be a good idea to go anywhere until we knew Kagome's vulnerable night…" Inuyasha told everyone.

Kagome's mother looked up. "Well, if you guys aren't going to leave, why not come stay in the future?" she suggested. "You would at least be safe enough to teach Kagome what she needed to know. There are no demons in our time, after all…"

Inuyasha seemed to be thinking about this for a moment. "It sounds like a good idea to me." He finally decided.

"Can we go this time?" Shippo pleaded, pulling on Inuyasha's pants leg.

Inuyasha looked down at the little kit, and smiled. He hadn't ever really gotten to see Kagome's time, and something that Shippo said struck his memory. _"You need to go see Kagome. She's hurt bad. You have to help her like you always do…" The little kit's voice was almost pleading. "Please, Inuyasha. Please. I don't want to lose my mommy like I lost my dad…"_

"Sure, kid. Why not?" Inuyasha shrugged, once more getting looks of disbelief from everyone in the room. "Why don't we all go?" He suggested. "That'll confuse that Naraku bastard, won't it?"

"I shall stay behind and wait for ye to return, Inuyasha." Kaede nodded.

Inuyasha smiled. "All right! Is everyone ready to go?" He looked around. Kagome's grandfather was already at the doorway. Kagome was contemplating whether or not she would be able to lift her notoriously heavy yellow bag, Shippo looked to be in a state of nirvana, and Sango and Miroku were busily throwing things around the hut.

Kagome's mother stared after her grandfather. "You'll have to wait, you know." She called. "We can't get back to our own time by ourselves. We have to have either Kagome or Inuyasha with us."

Her grandfather grumbled something that was hard even for the demons in the room to hear. A couple more minutes passed, and Miroku and Sango were finally ready. The group headed towards the forest.

"Do not loiter, Inuyasha!" the old woman warned as they left. "Go straight there and down! Getting yourselves caught in the forest at night is not a good idea, as ye well know!"

>>>>>>

When the group finally reached the other side of the well, Kagome's grandfather was still being despondent. Kagome frowned, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it, Gramps?" she whispered.

"What is it?" he turned around. "_It_ is the fact that first, you are in love with a hanyou…a _demon_! And now, you are one!" he screamed, and Kagome's ears flattened.

She took several steps back. "I can't believe you…" she gasped, eventually colliding with the front of Inuyasha. She looked at him and her other friends. All of them, even her own mother and brother, looked completely shocked at what her grandfather had just said to her. Their mouths hung open, and everyone stared.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha frowned, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"So…" Kagome began. "So, it's _all right_ for me to fall in love with someone, as long as it's Hojo…and it's _okay_ if I died, because at least I wouldn't live as a half breed hanyou, right?" her eyes stung with newly formed tears. "How could you? I thought you were all right with everything! You endorsed my trips to the Feudal Era…you welcomed Inuyasha into our home…but you are nothing but a hypocrite in the end! Everything's all right as long as it isn't _me_, right?"

"Gramps…" Kagome's mother whispered. "If you had such a problem with this, why didn't you say something back there?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't care whether or not he said a word." She snapped at her mother. "It saved my life." Kagome turned and stomped towards her house. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and hesitantly followed her inside.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed. "It'll be all right. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you. We can go home to the Feudal Era if you want? No explanations necessary…"

"Home…" Kagome whispered. "I'm not sure what that is anymore."

"Kagome…" This time it was Sango who spoke. "We all love you, and we want you to be happy. You know that. You don't have to cry…"

Kagome wrapped Sango in a hug. "I know." She smiled. Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb went off inside her head. "Come on, guys! We're going to the mall!"

Inuyasha paled. "No! Anything but that!" he whined, and Miroku's eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Yes," he smiled, "I think going to this 'mall' thing sounds like a perfectly good idea to me!"

Kagome and her friends walked down the stairs and out the door, only pausing once so that Kagome could yell to inform her mother of their destination. At Inuyasha's request, she climbed on his back. He was sure that too much walking would irritate her wound.

Outside, it was starting to get dark, but the lights and sounds of the city were not calming at all. Things were brighter and more exciting once the sun went down. Kagome pointed things out as they walked along the streets, Inuyasha looking bored, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo (who hid himself quite well in the bag on Kagome's back) looking as if they were going to burst from amazement and excitement.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Kagome and her friends reached the mall.

"I can walk now, Inuyasha." Kagome told him. "There is no sense in your carrying me around inside the mall. We won't stay long. You can carry me home, okay?" she smiled at the look on his face. He let her down anyway, and she grabbed Sango's hand and rushed her forward.

After about an hour, Miroku and Inuyasha got tired of all of the stores, and finally resorted to taking Shippo and heading back to the shrine. Kagome and Sango continued their shopping excursion after they had left.

Kagome pointed. "Oh, Sango! That is Victoria's Secret! They have the cutest…oh, nevermind…" she again grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her into the store.

Twenty minutes later, the two girls came out of Victoria's secret carrying two bags a piece. Kagome sighed with shopping exhaustion, and looked around for a minute. She saw a directory on the wall, and turned to Sango.

"I'm going to go over there and find a food court so we can get something to eat. Then we can head home." She promised.

"You want me to come with you?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. "That's silly. I'll be fine. It's just over there. You'll be able to see me." She smiled. She loved how her friends were so protective of her.

Kagome had been staring at the gallery for some time now, trying to figure out the twists and turns she and Sango needed to make in order to get to the nearest food court. Her ears itched under the bandana atop her head, and she could tell why Inuyasha hated putting things over his ears so much. Inuyasha. He never was far from her thoughts. She smiled. Having charted their course of action, she and Sango could finally get some food, and then she could return to her hanyou love. She turned to leave the directory and ended up being pushed into the side of it.

She gasped in panic as she realized that Hojo had her pinned by her arms. He kissed her and pulled back quickly. Kagome looked horrified.

"Why, Kagome?" Hojo whispered. "Your grandfather told me everything. Why am I not good enough for you? Who is this other guy?"

"Hojo, it doesn't matter, because it's none of your business. Now let me go! You're hurting me! I'm here with a friend, and she…"

"Kagome?" Kagome saw her friend darting towards her, and in mere seconds, Hojo had released his grip on her. He now had a large lump on the head and a close, personal relationship with the floor. "Are you all right?" asked Sango.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't' know he was there is all. I'm not used to my nose yet…" she admitted. She looked back. Hojo was still on the floor. Sango had hit him hard. She frowned suddenly. "How about we don't tell Inuyasha about that, okay? I don't want him to go off killing people and everything. You know how he can get…"

Sango nodded in understanding. "I won't say a word." She promised.

>>>>>>

Kagome and Sango walked up to her room, carrying their bags from the various stores that they raided with them. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were already upstairs waiting for their return. They told them nothing of their trip, but rather went directly to the bathroom to change for the night. When Kagome and Sango finally emerged from her bathroom in their night clothes, the boys smiled.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something to Inuyasha, but closed it tightly when she noticed his frown. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"Who did that to you?" He demanded, pointing to her arms. Kagome looked down. She did not realize her arms had bruised from her encounter with Hojo.

"It was nothing. It has already been taken care of…" Kagome cast her eyes towards the ground. "Sango took care of him."

Inuyasha blinked. "Him?"

"Hojo."

"Inuyasha…don't worry about it. I handled the guy for you, and I doubt he'll ever bother Kagome again. Now, let's all get some sleep. I believe Kagome has some training to do in the morning, doesn't she?" asked Sango, interrupting the two hanyous before their small argument could escalate into anything bigger.

Inuyasha frowned, but he nodded. Pulling back the covers on Kagome's bed, he motioned for Kagome and Sango to climb in, and then took his own seat on the floor.

"Night, Kagome…" he whispered, allowing his head to rest on the edge of her bed.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **There's another chapter for you! Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! I will try to have another chapter up soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter of this one! Hope you all like it! Please review and let me know what you think.

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**_  
Chapter Fifteen_

Kagome yawned. She had slept well, surprisingly enough, and did not find that she had any more holes in her body that she did not have before she'd gone to sleep. She smiled. Sango was snuggled into one of Kagome's many fluffy pillows, and Inuyasha was still resting his head on the side of her bed, sleeping peacefully. Kagome stroked his hair absentmindedly for a moment. He looked so cute while he was sleeping!

"I'm glad you're here with me, Inuyasha," she whispered to him. Looking around, she realized that Miroku wasn't in the room. He must have already gotten up and gone down stairs. Kagome quietly stood and went to her door.

"Interested? In Sango? I…well, that is…yes." She heard Miroku say as she went down the stairs. "Marry her? Well, hopefully one day…yes…after Naraku is dead and I can finally be rid of this cursed hole in my hand. I would not want to pass such an awful legacy on to my children…"

Kagome grinned inwardly. There was only one person she knew who could get such information out of people so easily. How long had her mother been down here talking to Miroku? She cleared her throat loudly as she entered the room, and Miroku jumped.

"How much did you hear?" he demanded.

Kagome laughed. "Enough, my dear friend…enough."

"Kagome…don't smile like that. It's evil! You wouldn't say anything to her, would you?" Miroku looked dazed, until Kagome shook her head. Then, he looked relieved. "Thank you so much."

Kagome's mother gasped. Kagome looked down. Apparently, she had seen Kagome's arms. There were fingerprint bruises where Hojo had pinned her to the mall directory last night. She blushed scarlet.

"Who did that? Was it Inuyasha?" her mother demanded.

Kagome paled and shook her head. "No, mom! It wasn't Inuyasha. It was Hojo. He got a bit carried away at the mall last night, and Sango had to clobber him for me."

Kagome's mother was now the one shaking her head. "I told your grandfather, but he never listens to me. I knew that there was something wrong with that boy. He was always a little too nice for my comfort…" she mused. "I think I'm going to go have a chat with your grandfather about trying to marry you off to abusive men…" she stood.

Kagome opened the fridge and sighed deeply. "Mom, we don't have any milk!" she whined.

Kagome's mother smiled and handed her a bill. "Go get some from the shop doing the street." She suggested.

"Would you like me to come, Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"No," Kagome shook her head. "Stay here and tell the others if they wake up that I will be returning shortly. In the meantime, you should have yourself some breakfast. I'm sure my mother would make some eggs if you asked her about it." She waved as she left the house.

>>>>>>

Kagome took a deep breath. Her nose was greeted with all the smells that a city had to offer…which Kagome had to admit did stink a little. The sun shone bright in the sky, and it already felt like it was going to be the perfect day outside. She would start her training this morning after Inuyasha got up, and it was something that, in this perfect weather, she was much looking forward to.

She reached the store in a mere fifteen minutes and walked straight back to get the milk. In the morning hours, the store was very quiet. Everyone was either at work or just plain somewhere else enjoying their summer vacation. Kagome smiled and bowed to the old lady at the counter before she left the store.

She got about half way home when she got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. By the time she realized what was going on, it was too late to do anything about it, and for the second time in two days, she came eye to eye with Hojo, her back against a wall.

"Let go of me, Hojo…" Kagome warned. "I'll scream…" she threatened.

"That was real slick of you, Kagome…getting your friend to cut in on my fun like that last night." He smirked. "Now, you still didn't answer my question…"

Fear shone in Kagome's eyes. Never before had she seen Hojo act like this. He was always so nice to her. She shivered. "You aren't going to like the answer, Hojo, now please, let me go. You're hurting me…" Kagome whimpered. "I swear I'll scream!" She took a big breath, but rather than sound coming out, she suddenly felt as if she could get no air in, and the wound on her stomach was suddenly in searing pain. She felt it open up again.

Hojo smirked. 'You can't scream now, can you? Now answer my question…" he demanded.

Kagome gasped and clutched at her stomach. "Inu…Yasha…" she coughed.

"Who the hell is that, and what is wrong with you?" yelled Hojo, pulling Kagome's arms away. He looked confused at the bloodstain on her midsection. "I didn't hit you that hard." He smirked. "What is this?" he pulled up the front of her shirt and stared at her wound, which, until he had irritated it, had been on its way to perfect health.

Kagome could feel the air slowly seeping back into her lungs. "Inuyasha!" she yelled this time, and Hojo covered her mouth.

>>>>>>

"Keh! That woman takes too long! There can not be that many milks to choose from!" Inuyasha growled, but suddenly his gaze shot towards the door, and he sniffed the air in worry.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"I smell blood. Kagome's blood…" Inuyasha whispered. "If that bastard touched her I will kill him twice!" he threatened, rushing for the door with Sango and Miroku hot on his heels. Shippo tried to squirm his way out of Kagome's mother's grasp, but she would not permit him to leave.

"Inuyasha! How far is she?" yelled Miroku.

He blinked. "Just up here! Hurry up, monk!" Inuyasha snarled his reply.

>>>>>>

"So this Inuyasha guy is your reason for rejecting me, is he? Well, you're right. I definitely didn't like that answer at all…" Hojo whispered to her. "I'd like to meet this Inuyasha of yours…"

"I'm already here, you bastard!" Inuyasha jerked Hojo off of Kagome, and she allowed herself to slump to the floor in pain. The blood flow from her newly opened wound was starting to slow, but it still pained her greatly.

Sango and Miroku rushed to her.

"How did this happen?" demanded Miroku.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Miroku." Snapped Sango in worry.

Inuyasha, in fact, had already guessed what must have happened. He was readying himself to slice this Hojo guy in two for touching _his _Kagome when he heard something that made him stop for a moment.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome frowned. "Don't do it. You'll get in trouble. We can have him thrown in jail…" she whispered.

Inuyasha paused, and sniffed the air. Kagome's scent had not changed. That was good, because that would have meant that Inuyasha would have killed this Hojo guy anyway. He dropped his hand. "All right, Kagome. I won't. Are you going to be okay?"

"Her wound has stopped bleeding now," Sango reported. "If we rewrap it when we get home, she should have no problems with it."

Inuyasha smiled with relief. "That's good. Now, where is this jail thing?" he asked Kagome.

"Go get my mom. She will call them…" Kagome answered.

Inuyasha nodded. "Climb on, Kagome." He motioned toward his back. "We'll carry this idiot back to your house and 'call' from there. I don't want to let him or you out of my sight." He admitted.

"All right, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. She climbed onto his back, and Sango and Miroku followed them back to Kagome's house. Kagome's mother rushed towards the door.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" her mother worried.

"Call 1-1-9, mom…he hit me…" Kagome frowned.

Kagome's mother rushed to the phone.

>>>>>>

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi, we are going to need some background information." The police officer sighed. "It looks like we may end up charging him with assault…"

"_May_?" growled Inuyasha. "Look at the bruises on her arms! Look at her stomach!"

The police officer nodded. "Like I said, we will need some background information. Like, first of all, do you know why he was stalking your daughter?" the police man asked, his head tilting to one side.

Kagome's mother took a deep breath. "Kagome is eighteen. Her grandfather promised the Hojo family that she would marry their oldest son…however, he did not ask anyone about it. I disapproved of the union."

"Why, may I ask?"

Kagome's mother cleared her throat loudly. "My daughter is eighteen, and we are no longer in those times anymore when our parents used to decide everything for us. I did not want my daughter to have to go through such a painful experience. She has already promised her heart to someone else. I approve of the pair. I talked to her grandfather about it, and he finally relented, but apparently the Hojo family's oldest son did not take the news well…"

"Yes…obviously." The policeman nodded. He sighed deeply. "We will be charging him with assault and battery. He will be going to jail. However…his family is rather…powerful. I am not sure how long we will be able to keep him there. I would suggest that you enroll yourself into some self defense classes…think of some new ways to get home. Change your routine. We can also file a restraining order, which means he would go back to jail if he ever came near you again…"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, do that please."

"I won't ever let him hurt you again, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing her forehead. "Everything is going to be all right…"

"I'm glad that you got to her in time, sir. These stalker type cases sometimes end up ending very badly."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"I wish you two all the happiness in the world. Please call us again if ever you need our assistance." The policeman waved as he left her house.

>>>>>>

Much to Kagome's surprise, the next day her stomach already felt much better. When she asked Inuyasha about it, he only smiled and told her that her hanyou side had finally kicked in to full gear.

"I feel so much better." She smiled. "I'm sorry things got so messed up yesterday. I know we were supposed to start my training…"

"Kagome, don't even think such things! That's not important. What's important is that you are safe, and you are with me. We can start your training later if you want to."

"What about now?" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha blinked. "Now? Kagome, I don't think…"

"My stomach is fine, Inuyasha. I already told you. Would you like to see?" she smirked, and Inuyasha blushed scarlet.

"No…" he shook his head. "All right…" he sighed, standing and taking a deep breath. "Now, the first thing we want to figure out about your new powers is…"

>>>>>>

**A/N: **LoL. I couldn't help it. :D I will update soon as if you review…grins evilly


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter of this one! Hope you all like it! Please review and let me know what you think.

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**_  
Chapter Sixteen_

"Okay, Kagome. I want you to hit me. As hard as you can, I want you to hit me, okay?" Inuyasha requested.

"Hit you?" she looked uncertain. "But Inuyasha…I don't want to hit you…"

"Do it anyway. Pretend I made you mad or something, and then hit me."

Kagome shrugged. "All right…" she whispered, balling up her fist, and then launching it at him. He caught it in his palm, and stared her in the eyes. She was confused now. What was he doing, anyway? "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"That was pretty good, Kagome!" Inuyasha flashed her one of his rare smiles. "Very good, actually." He paused. "Now, if I work with you, hopefully you'll be able to figure out what your little niche is. I have the Blades of Blood and the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. I wonder what you're hiding in there?" He mused. "Well, anyway, before we do that, we should see how physically strong you are on your own…"

Kagome nodded. "Fine with me!" she smiled.

"Okay, can you jump into the sacred tree?" Inuyasha pointed, and Kagome jumped. "Good. Now, try to attack me."

Kagome's eyebrow rose in confusion, and she stared down at Inuyasha with questions in her eyes. She opened her mouth and closed it again before she finally came up with what she was going to say. "You…you want me…to attack you?" she whispered, looking even more uncertain the more that she got to thinking about it.

Inuyasha nodded with enthusiasm. "Of course I do. Try to pin me." He challenged, a playful glint in his eye.

"Inuyasha…" smirked Miroku. "Are you sure you should start her out fighting you? Why not let her warm up first?"

"On you?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Well, I…" Miroku backed away.

Sango smiled as she came out of the kitchen. "Of course on him! Then Kagome can try to beat me…and then she can move on to you." Sango suggested. "It can be a three step system…that way Kagome gets more training in, and we'll all be nice and tired when it comes time for bed…"

Inuyasha seemed to be thinking about this for a moment before he finally nodded slowly. "Yeah. That sounds like a great idea. Okay with you, Kagome? Come on, monk. Don't be a baby. She's new at this, remember?"

Miroku stepped forward. "All right, Lady Kagome. Just try to stay standing…" he instructed her.

Again, Kagome nodded. "That sounds easy enough, Miroku."

"Ready? Go!" yelled Sango.

Miroku stepped forward, bringing his staff out in front of him, and charged toward Kagome. Kagome sidestepped his first attack and jumped over him easily. Miroku looked defeated.

Sango laughed. "Okay…this is going to be too easy for her. You were right, Inuyasha. You should take over before Miroku hurts himself somehow…" She smirked.

"Hey!" whined Miroku.

"All right then, Inuyasha. Bring it on…" smiled Kagome, her hands cracking in an Inuyasha-like fashion. She took several steps forward.

"This could get ugly…" Sango laughed. "I'm going inside to help Kagome's mother."

Miroku nodded. "I too, shall go inside…" be blushed and rushed after Sango.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched the two of them go inside. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, that playful glint resurfacing in his amber eyes. He smiled. "Okay Kagome. Same objective as earlier. I want you to pin me…or try, at least. We'll see which way it goes…"

Kagome nodded. She would wipe that smirk off of his face in due time. He would see.

"Ready….go!" yelled Inuyasha, and Kagome jumped forward, launching herself at him. Her outstretched hands landed on his shoulders, and the both of them fell onto the ground. Kagome's triumph was short-lived however, and soon she found that she was the one pinned to the ground. Inuyasha held her shoulders down with his hands and had somehow managed to pin her legs with his knees. She was completely immobile.

She growled lightly at herself for having managed to get into such a predicament.

Inuyasha laughed at this. "It's okay…you had the right idea. You just forgot about my legs is all."

Kagome nodded.

The two of them remained like this for some time, Kagome pinned to the ground and Inuyasha smiling triumphantly down at her. Kagome was trying to formulate a way to get out of her predicament when something else unexpected happened. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back, smiling at her, and kissed her again.

This was about the time that Kagome's grandfather and her three friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi appeared on the scene. Kagome and Inuyasha did not notice…until they realized that they were being hit with ofudas. Inuyasha jumped back, and Kagome blushed crimson.

"How dare you? None of that in this household! Demon, be gone!" Kagome's grandfather continued to yell and throw his ofudas, but now they seemed to only be heading in Inuyasha's general direction.

Kagome gasped. "Gramps, stop it!" she demanded.

"Give it a rest, old man! They don't work!" Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome's three friends could only manage to stare at her and her mysterious boyfriend.

Kagome's mother rushed out of the house. "Gramps! What are you doing? Stop that, already!" she yelled at him.

"But they were…" he began, a frown quickly forming on his face.

"I don't care what they were doing! Kagome is eighteen years old and Inuyasha is…" she stopped, noticing that Kagome's friends were standing there. "The point is that they are old enough to do what they want without you throwing ofudas at them left and right…"

"This has been the first time!" Gramps defended himself.

Kagome took this opportunity to lead Inuyasha and her friends back into the safety of the house. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were waiting for them. Miroku had one of his lecherous grins on his face.

"Just what exactly were you two doing out there, Inuyasha? I don't think I've ever had that much fun training before…" There were two pounding sounds one right after the other, and Miroku soon found himself sprawled across the kitchen floor with two large bumps on his head. Both Inuyasha and Sango had their hands balled into fists.

"Kagome!" smiled Shippo, jumping into her arms. The kit was smart, and had disguised himself to look like a normal little boy…although Kagome could tell that he was losing the fight in trying not to revert back to normal. She hugged him, kissed his cheek, and quickly ushered him into the other room before her friends could notice his change.

All three of them had been quiet, until Eri spoke. "This must be Inuyasha." She smiled. "We heard a lot about him from Hojo earlier today. He's way jealous, Kagome…and with good reason, I see…" she smiled.

Kagome gasped. "He's already out?" She paled slightly and wavered for a moment.

Yuka nodded. "Yeah. He made bail, but that restraining order keeps him from legally being able to come near you, doesn't it? I'm sure everything will be all right."

"But they didn't even keep him for twenty-four hours!" Kagome stammered.

"Well, he pleaded guilty, he made bail, and you filed a restraining order. The courts said they would throw him back in jail if he ever came near you…"

Kagome shook her head. "Yes, but a piece of paper won't stop him from coming near me, Yuka. He's going to do it, anyway. That's why I called the cops. He needs to be in jail…"

"If he comes near you again, Kagome, I'll…" Inuyasha's hand was once more balled up into a fist, and Kagome swore for a second she saw his eyes flash red.

She yawned. "Well girls, I'm sorry, but I'm getting kind of sleepy, and I'm going to go take a nap. I'll call you later?" she suggested, and the three girls nodded.

In truth, Kagome was really sleepy. She needed her rest, even if it wasn't time for her to go to sleep yet. A nap would certainly do her some good. She smiled at Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go take a nap, Inuyasha."

He nodded and watched her walk up the stairs and into her room. When he heard the click of the door, then he turned back to his friends Miroku and Sango. Shippo rushed into the room.

"Are they gone?" he asked, looking around cautiously, and Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome went up to take a nap." Sango pointed when she noticed that the little kit was still looking around.

>>>>>>

_"Inuyasha! Stop! I will not let you fight him alone! If you die, we both die anyway, so there is no sense in trying to protect me when you know that I could help!" Kagome argued. "I'm not just going to stand here like an idiot and watch Naraku tear you to shreds! It doesn't work like that, remember? It never has!" _

_"But this is different!" Inuyasha frowned. _

_Kagome shook her head. "No, it is not! I'm much stronger than I was the last time we fought against Naraku! We have a better chance of winning if you let me fight, and you know that!" _

_Inuyasha had a defeated look in his eyes. "All right…but please be careful…" he said pleadingly, and Kagome nodded, a small smile on her lips. _

_Kagome and Inuyasha charged forward. Kagome brought out her bow, aiming it squarely at Naraku's heart, and hollered, "Heart breaker!" A combination of demon and miko energy spiraled around the arrow, and it seemed to multiply as it soared straight for its target. _

Kagome gasped as she shot straight up into a sitting position. She felt weaker than she had before she went to bed. Looking down, she realized her claws were gone. This must be her human night, she realized. Looking out the window, she could clearly see the full moon that hung in the sky.

"Inuyasha!" she called.

Only seconds later, Inuyasha was standing in her doorway. "What is it?" he asked, but gasped and nodded in understanding when he saw that she was human.

"It's not that…" Kagome whispered.

"Well then woman, what do you want?" Inuyasha scowled in a fake attempt to appear irritated.

She smiled. "I think I know what one of my attacks is, Inuyasha. I had a dream about it…" she revealed.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **There you go! Another chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review and I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Sorry for the long time between updates. I have been really, really busy with school. Senior year is a pain in the butt…but anyway, I will update my other stories by Sunday, and again, sorry about the updates thing…

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**_  
Chapter Seventeen_

"You do? Seriously? From a dream?" Inuyasha blinked several times, trying to process the information. "That's great!" he smiled. "What is it?"

Kagome laughed at him. "Well, trying to show it to you now would be just a bit useless, wouldn't it?" she smirked. "I can not do it when I am human, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded. "Sorry. I got excited and kind of forgot about that part."

Kagome could not help but smile. Then she gasped in realization. "Inuyasha, you had best get out of my room before my grandfather realizes…" But just as Kagome was nearing the end of her sentence, her grandfather's voice could be heard.

"I won't have such behavior in this house!" Inuyasha dodged several ofudas as the old man rushed up the stairs.

He sighed. "We weren't doing _that_, old man!" he growled. "Kagome was just talking to me about something! Do you have a problem with that?"

But Kagome's grandfather continued his rant about fornication in the Higurashi household. Finally, Kagome got tired of it, jerking Inuyasha into her room and slamming the door in his face.

"But Kagome, now he'll really think we're…" Inuyasha began.

"Then let him think what he wants, Inuyasha. If he can't trust me to be alone with you, then that's his problem, not mine." Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha smiled. He could not remember a time when the girl he loved had ever been so protective of him before. He liked it.

"But what about…?" he began.

Kagome chuckled. "You already know that Miroku will already have those ideas in his head. There is nothing we can do about him." She reminded him. "So, my suggestion is, while we wait for my grandfather to stop throwing charms at my door, we can simply enjoy each other's company."

Inuyasha smiled and took a seat on Kagome's bed, leaning up against her headboard. Kagome positioned herself so that her head was laying on his chest, Inuyasha's chin resting lightly on top of it. In this way, she was finally able to relax.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, could detect Kagome's scent even stronger now that she was in such close quarters with him. She smelled as she used to only a short time ago, when she had been human all the time. Inuyasha smiled. Now, she was a hanyou, except nights like tonight, and the scent that he found so intoxicating from her when she was human was magnified three-fold at this time. It made Inuyasha happy.

Kagome sighed deeply and then relaxed. She had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms. She moved slightly and he tensed, hoping not to wake her, but she didn't. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and in a few moments, he joined her in her dreams.

Outside, the oldest member of the Higurashi household had given up his attempts at purifying both his granddaughter's bedroom door and her soon-to-be mate Inuyasha. No longer being able to hear any sound coming from inside the room, the old man was resigned to the fact that there was nothing he could do, and headed down the stairs to complain to his daughter-in-law about the whole situation.

"I don't like it!" he announced. "She should not be permitted to just do as she pleases when she is here. I do not care how old she is! I will not tolerate such behavior in this household!"

"Gramps…" Kagome's mother sighed. "Why not trust Inuyasha and Kagome for once. They are not going to go against your wishes right under your nose. What happened earlier was a perfectly normal scenario by today's standards, and it has not escalated beyond that. Kagome knows better…"

Shippo blinked in confusion. Sango, who had long since realized the direction in which the conversation was heading, had covered the small fox demon's ears to prevent him from hearing anything which he might ask the lecherous monk about later.

"Excuse me," she whispered. "Mr. Higurashi? I do not think Kagome and Inuyasha would…"

Miroku smiled. "You think Kagome and Inuyasha have already…"

"Miroku!" Sango snapped, indicating the kitsune in her arms.

"I didn't say anything bad yet, woman!" Miroku frowned. "Give me a break! It's the old man who is so concerned about it, anyways, not me!"

Ms. Higurashi nodded. "You see, Gramps? Her friends even say that they have done nothing of the sort. Now please, leave them be…"

"I wish they would spend their time downstairs where I can see them…" he growled.

"You wouldn't leave them alone if they were down here all the time. You would be breathing down Kagome's neck constantly, and throwing ofudas at Inuyasha at every chance you got…and you know it."

The old man displayed his best pouting face. "I still don't like it."

Meanwhile, Miroku made his way quickly up the stairs. Souta, Kagome's little brother, was busily killing zombies in his newest video game, but that did not prevent him from noticing that the monk had come upstairs. He nodded quickly to Miroku before going back to his electronic campaign of zombie death.

Miroku knocked softly on Kagome's door before he carefully swung it open. What he saw when he did open the door was one of the cutest sights he had ever seen…excepting Sango, of course.

Kagome and Inuyasha were curled up on Kagome's bed. Kagome's head was snuggled into Inuyasha's chest, and his arms were locked tightly around her middle. His head rested lightly atop hers. She was curled up into a small ball, grasping his haori in her hands, and he, Miroku noticed for possibly the second time since he'd known the arrogant and protective hanyou, looked completely relaxed and happy. He smiled and snuck back down the stairs.

"Sango, you ought to come have a look at this!" he grinned. "They look so comfortable!"

Sango, a confused look on her face, followed the monk back up the stairs quietly. Ms. Higurashi grabbed a camera and quickly followed suit. Gramps, his mouth hanging open, decided it would be best that he stay downstairs.

Sango smiled at the sight of her two best friends in front of her. There was a small clicking noise, and Ms. Higurashi glanced at them triumphantly, her camera in hand.

"I have an idea." She whispered to the two of them once they were back downstairs in the living room. "But in order for this to work, I am going to need your help with it. Now…exactly how long are you all planning on staying here?" she asked.

Sango shrugged. "That is up to Kagome and Inuyasha, really. But I imagine we will be here a little while longer…at least until Kagome is more aware of her hanyou powers. After all, this place is safer than our time, so it's better for Inuyasha to teach her in this time, rather than to learn the hard way in our time, if it can be helped."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess if you needed them to be here a little longer, there are always…ways of getting Inuyasha to see our way."

Ms. Higurashi permitted her eyebrow to raise, but the monk only smiled and nodded in return.

Sango cleared her throat. "Might I ask you why exactly you wished to know, Ms. Higurashi?"

"You will see. It is going to be a surprise. Well, a surprise for Inuyasha and Kagome, in any case…and you two are going to help me with all of the gory details…"

"What should we do about Shippo?" asked Miroku next.

Ms. Higurashi thought for a moment. "I think I will tell Souta about it…and maybe he will be able to distract Shippo for us for a couple of days while we work out all the kinks. He's a bit too young to be in on the secret just yet. I'd be afraid he would tell Kagome and Inuyasha."

"What do we need to do?" Sango smiled.

Ms. Higurashi retreated into her kitchen, and shortly thereafter returned with two disposable cameras. She handed one of them to Sango, and one to Miroku. Kagome had shown them how to use one when she had taken their picture long ago, after she first started coming through the well, so they were already well-versed in camera usage.

"You're going to need to be a bit sneaky for this one, because we don't want Kagome or Inuyasha to realize what we are doing just yet." She whispered to them, placing her index finger against her lips in emphasis. "Here is your mission…"

Sango and Miroku smiled brightly as Ms. Higurashi spilled all of the juicy details of her plan to them. She was right. This was going to require being very sneaky, but it was something that both of them could manage.

"What are you going to do with all of them when we are done?" Miroku blinked in confusion.

"Don't you worry about that just yet. You just take the pictures when you think the time is right, and full or not, I want both of your cameras back into my hands in three days." She instructed.

They both nodded. Now _this _was going to be interesting….

>>>>>>

**A/N:** There you go! Shorter than most of the other ones, I know, but I leave for a 24 hour Japanese Language Immersion Camp thing later today, so this may be the only update you all see until I return on Sunday. I hope you liked it! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter of this one. I am going to continue updating this one until it is finished, and then update the rest (Next to be finished after this one will be _The Final Piece_). Hope you are enjoying this one! Please review and let me know what you think!

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**_  
Chapter Eighteen_

"And Operation 'Picture Day' commences…" whispered Sango as Kagome and Inuyasha made their way down the stairs the next morning. Kagome was once again in her hanyou form. Both she and Inuyasha were following their noses to the kitchen.

"Good morning, mom!" smiled Kagome, nodding to her mother as she came into the room. "Inuyasha and I are going to be busy today!"

Inuyasha laughed. "You act as if your training is going to be fun. It's not meant to be fun…"

"It is when I know something you don't know…" Kagome teased.

"Hey," Inuyasha smiled. "You may know what that new attack of yours is, but that doesn't mean you actually know _how_ to do it yet…"

"And what if I do?" smirked Kagome in confidence.

Inuyasha smiled. "Then this ought to be very interesting…"

"Well, I hope you two aren't 'all work and no play' today. After all, you both need to get out of the house for a little while anyway. It will be good for you." Kagome's mother winked at Sango and Miroku as she said this.

Kagome shook her head. "Of course not. We'll go out for a while today. We'll just have to be careful is all. I was thinking of making us a lunch for the park. Everyone can come."

Ms. Higurashi shook her head. "You and Inuyasha go alone. Miroku, Sango and I already have an agenda for today, and Souta and Shippo are going to play video games. Unless you want to take your grandfather along?" she whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. That's perfectly all right. We'll go alone. Besides, there is something…serious I want to talk to Kagome about."

Kagome looked at him in confusion, and blinked several times. _What is it?_ She thought to herself. _What has he got to tell me? Maybe…maybe he wants to go back to the Feudal Era? Or is it something more serious? Maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore? No! That's not it at all! But then…what is he hiding?_ Kagome shook the thoughts out of her head and quickly got back to devouring the remainder of her breakfast.

"Come on, Inuyasha. If we want to be done with our training before lunch time, then we are going to have to get a move on," Kagome warned. "I'm really looking forward to lunch in the park this afternoon."

Inuyasha nodded. "All right. Let's go."

Inuyasha had been right. Seeing how her attack was done and actually doing it were two completely different animals. Kagome could not manage to get her demonic energy to work properly with her miko energy…thereby, unfortunately, proving Inuyasha right, and getting her own pride slightly hurt in the process.

"It's okay." Inuyasha nodded. "I knew it was going to take you a few days. It's nothing that you need to be ashamed about. You'll get it…and we won't go home until you do." He promised. "I would rather you be safe here than in danger there."

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. "Now…how about that picnic?"

Inuyasha practically watered at the mouth he was so hungry. "It sounds like a plan to me!" He nodded, rubbing his growling stomach with a circular motion. "But, Kagome?"

"Yes, we can have ramen." Kagome laughed slightly at the puppy-dog sort of look that she saw in Inuyasha's eyes. "But we're going to have other things, too. This is going to be a nice day."

Inuyasha grinned in agreement. "Yes, it is."

Kagome and Inuyasha headed for the kitchen. Once again, Ms. Higurashi winked at Miroku and Sango. "Go ahead and head out to the park before they get there. I already showed you how to use the cellular phone, right? When it vibrates, pick it up and hit the green button. I'll let you know where Kagome and Inuyasha will be."

"Won't he be able to track our scents? He knows us very well." Sango pointed out.

"Among all those other people, Sango?" Miroku laughed. "Neither one of them will be able to concentrate _that_ much, especially with all of the food they will be eating, and all of the trees around…"

"True." Sango nodded. "Let's go then, Monk…" Sango took his hand in hers and the two of them rushed out the door.

Ms. Higurashi watched them with interest. _I have my own plans for the two of you._ She thought to herself as the monk and the demon slayer ran down the shrine steps. This next couple days at the Higurashi shrine was going to prove to be very interesting indeed.

>>>>>>

At the park, Sango had already managed to take several photos that were worthy of receiving the title 'official Kodak moment'. Miroku, who was hiding in another location and taking pictures, managed to do just as well…despite the hotdog stand that occasionally got into his line of vision. After several minutes of picture taking, the two of them decided that they had exhausted their options, and headed back toward the Higurashi shrine with their cameras in hand.

Ms. Higurashi was busying herself with dinner when they walked into the front door. Yet again, she noticed they were hand-in-hand, and that Sango no longer blushed or attempted to slap the monk. She smiled. This was going to be _so_ easy.

"Miroku?" she called. "Could you help me outside for a moment?"

Miroku looked confused, but followed her out anyway. "What is it?" he asked once they were outside.

Ms. Higurashi shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought that I would point out how obvious you are. If you like her Miroku, you honestly need to tell her. I saw enough of this 'beating around the bush' thing with Kagome and Inuyasha. I won't tolerate it with you, either." She smiled.

Miroku's eyebrow rose. "But…I don't just _like_ her, Ms. Higurashi." He whispered.

"I know that much, Miroku. Now, my question is…are you going to do something about it, or are you going to force me to take action?"

He blinked. "All…right…" he nodded.

>>>>>>

Kagome and Inuyasha had finished their lunch and were relaxing on the grass in the park. They sat under a tree, although the tree didn't do much to shield them from the hot sun of the afternoon.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Hmm…?" he asked.

"You said…that you had something important that you wanted to talk to me about? What was it?" she asked. "Is everything all right? Did something happen?"

Inuyasha frowned. "No, nothing bad happened. Don't worry, Kagome!" He smiled slightly. "It's something good. I think. I hope…" he blinked, looking at the ground.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome worried. "Are you all right? What's on your mind? You can tell me."

"I know…I'm just…I mean…let's go home. To the shrine, I mean. I'll talk to you there. I promise. Okay?" he smiled and nodded. "Come on, Kagome. If we hurry now we can make it back to help your mom finish with dinner, too!"

Kagome was confused. "But Inuyasha…what about…?"

"I said we'd talk about it when we got back home. Besides, I don't want all these people in my business…"

"All right…" Kagome sighed.

>>>>>>

"Okay everyone! Wash your hands and come to help me set up for dinner tonight, please!" Ms. Higurashi made a general call through the house. Everyone rushed to the kitchen except for Kagome's grandfather. Ms. Higurashi's brow furrowed deeply at this.

She stomped outside, and didn't immediately see the old man out there, either. He wasn't by the sacred tree, or in the process of coming up the shrine steps, but in the last place she looked, the well house, he was standing stiff as a board, staring into the well.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" she demanded. "You really need to quit pouting about this whole Kagome and Inuyasha thing, grandfather. They love each other, and I am not going to come between that. You tried that with Hojo, remember, and it didn't work…so give it up already and let her have her happiness…"

The eldest Higurashi made no indication that he was even consciously listening to his daughter-in-law. Ms. Higurashi groaned. "Fine then. You can be a grumpy old man if you wish, but you're on your own this time." She smirked, and marched back into the house.

When she got inside, Sango was preparing the rice, and Miroku was helping Shippo to set the table. Souta was busily chopping vegetables. He looked up at his mother and smiled when she came into the room.

Inuyasha and Kagome came up the shrine steps hand-in-hand.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

She looked up at him. "What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Do you love me?" he asked, so silently that even Kagome had trouble hearing it.

She stopped, staring into his eyes. "Of course I love you. I've loved you for a long time, Inuyasha…" she took a deep breath. "Is this what you were so worried about back in the park?" She gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, that wasn't it entirely, but I wanted your mom and everyone to be there…" he explained.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"Because I just do, okay?" he sighed nervously. "It's something that's very important…and…just come inside, okay?" he groaned in a whiney voice.

Kagome nodded. "Okay. I'm coming. Don't worry…" she nearly laughed.

They walked into Kagome's house to find that everyone was busily preparing dinner…except, of course, for her grandfather. Kagome blinked.

"Where is gramps?"

"Out in the well house, pouting." Her mother snapped. "Just leave him there. I am tired of his acting like a child all the time."

"It's probably best that he not be here right now, anyway…" Inuyasha whispered, more to himself than to anyone else.

Kagome, however, picked up on it. "What? Why?"

"I'll tell you after we've had dinner. I need to think about it first…"

"Don't hurt yourself, Inuyasha." Miroku joked, but quieted quickly when Inuyasha shot him a death-glare. "I was joking…" he laughed nervously.

Inuyasha's frown disappeared a few seconds later, and he seemed to be deep in thought. Kagome looked worried for him, and searched her mother's gaze for answers. However, even Ms. Higurashi was clueless as to what could be so heavy on the hanyou's mind.

Inuyasha put down his cup, and the liquid sloshed around for a moment with the force of his action. He took a deep breath. "Kagome, I want you to be my mate…" he said so quickly and so softly that he was barely understood. He took another deep breath. "I know we've talked about it…or about what it would really mean, anyway, but…but I wanted your family's permission first…"

Kagome blushed ten different shades of scarlet. "Inuyasha…"

"That is wonderful news!" Kagome's mother clapped. "Honestly, I thought that the two of you had already gone through with it…I didn't think you would want to go through the trouble of asking the family's permission. I will fully support your decision, though…"

"And Inuyasha will be part of the family!" Souta jumped up, wrapping Inuyasha in the tightest of hugs. "This is awesome!"

Kagome smiled brightly, but her smile quickly faded, and her ears fell flat against her head. "Mom…where did you say gramps was at?" she whispered, looking around quickly. The old man did not appear to be in the house, and she had suddenly lost his scent.

"Why?" she asked.

Inuyasha blinked. "Kagome…where did he go? I don't sense him anymore…but I do smell something else…and it isn't him…"

Kagome jumped, grabbing Inuyasha's hand, and rushing towards the well house, from whence this new smell seemed to be coming from. Standing in the well house, silently looking down the well, appeared to be her grandfather. But this man was not her grandfather. In fact, he was not even human…

"How long has he been like that?" gasped Miroku.

Sango shook her head. "Whatever's taken him over has been there a couple of days. He's…he's gone at this point…" Sango whispered to her friends. The demon masquerading around in her grandfather's skin still made no attempt to even show that he noticed they were there.

"Gone?" Kagome repeated. "But…if he's only possessed…"

"Then we would have been able to detect his scent earlier…" Inuyasha frowned deeply. "I'm sorry, Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed as the demon disguised as Kagome's grandfather wheeled around and faced them.

Kagome gasped. In a split second, she had experienced both the happiest and the most terrible moments of her life. Inuyasha stepped protectively in front of her as the old man began to growl. He was glowing purple, and emitting a strong evil aura.

"Inuyasha…I can't do it…" she stammered. "I can't. I won't…" she frowned as a single tear ran down her cheek. "He's my grandfather…"

"No, he's not, Kagome." Sango snapped. "Not anymore, anyway…"

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Took me long enough, eh? Sorry about that, but I've been really busy with school, and soon I'll be starting my job, so I have been really swamped. I will try to start making these reviews a little more frequent, though! Please review and let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know! Thanks!

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**_  
Chapter Nineteen_

"Kagome, get back! It'll be all right! I'll protect you…" Inuyasha swore. This was, in actuality, the last thing he wanted to be doing…defending Kagome from a demon that had taken the soul of her grandfather.

"But Inuyasha, I…" Kagome gulped. "We can't hurt him…please…" she pleaded.

Sango frowned. "Kagome…we will not be able to avoid it. This is no longer your grandfather…"

"Damn it! Don't you think I know that? How did he get like this?" she screamed, stomping her foot into the ground and surprising everyone. "He could not have been this way long, damn it, and I want some answers…"

But she stopped short. She could see it. There were jewel shards in her grandfather's possession. But how? How did he get them? Kagome gasped in realization. There were no demons in this time. This was no demon. This was her grandfather. Somehow, he had been corrupted. He still looked the same to everyone on the outside, but he was, on the inside, a completely different person. Had he allowed the jewel shards to corrupt him? Had he done this to himself?

Kagome grabbed her bow. "Inuyasha, be careful. That is gramps. He has my jewel shards, I think…or someone gave him some…but they are corrupt."

"I understand." Inuyasha nodded.

Sango and Miroku blinked. _How would the old man get jewel shards? Naraku had kidnapped Kagome, had brainwashed her so that she would help him in this quest…and if Naraku had to go to such lengths, what made it so easy for an old man to get hold of the sacred jewel? Something was wrong…_

"But I thought…" Miroku stopped short of completing his full sentence, and blinked several times. "Kagome…there's no way." He whispered.

Kagome looked back. "What?"

"Your shards are around your neck, aren't they?" He waited, and Kagome nodded. "Well, then the only other shards there are would be the ones in Kouga's legs, the one sustaining Kohaku's life, and…"

"…the ones that Naraku has…" finished Inuyasha for him.

"And your grandfather has never come in contact with neither Kouga nor Kohaku." Sango reminded Kagome of something obvious.

Inuyasha paled. "Kagome…run." He whispered.

"Run?" Kagome repeated. "Since when have I ran?"

"When I have told you to!" he snapped. "Now run! It's Naraku! It has to be! And you aren't…I mean you can't…just go! I don't want you to be hurt!"

"Come on, Lady Kagome…" Miroku grabbed the girl's arm when she would not listen, and began to run her toward the shrine steps himself. Kagome stopped him, though, when she realized who was standing there waiting for her.

She blinked. "Hojo?" She was floored.

"Well, sort of." Hojo laughed. "You see, in my previous life, I wasn't so…pretty. I think, in fact, that you may have heard of me once or twice before. I used to be a thief…a man by the name of Onigumo…"

"Onigumo?" Kagome repeated, as she felt her knees starting to get weak. "I…My grandfather…he…promised me…to you? And I…I didn't notice before?"

Miroku caught her as her knees finally gave out on her. She took a deep breath.

"What did you do to my grandfather?" she demanded of him.

"He is gone." Hojo smirked.

Inuyasha paled considerably more than before. "Kagome! Get away from him! Don't just sit there! Defend yourself!"

Kagome shook her head several times and took a deep breath. Shrugging Miroku away, she stood up, and backed towards Inuyasha, all the while keeping her eyes on Hojo. Inuyasha eyed Kagome's grandfather suspiciously, but still managed to keep an eye on Kagome as he did so.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" he whispered when she reached him.

She shook her head, hard.

"How's this for a nightmare, Kagome? Except this time, it is all real…and there is nothing you can do about it." Hojo smirked.

Kagome screamed at what happened next.

First, she heard Inuyasha's yelp of pain. She turned around to find that her grandfather had managed to lunge at him. He had attacked with an arrow…probably one of Kagome's own that she usually kept waiting for her in the well house. She barely had time to react when she heard the screams of her mother and brother.

"No!" Kagome yelled.

The next thing she knew, herself, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were being slung backwards and into the bone eater's well. The four of them fell and were engulfed in the familiar purple light, despite their lack of the jewel shards needed for the journey. They arrived in the feudal era having left behind Shippo, and the jewel shards that Kagome would need to travel back and forth between time periods. Naraku had effectively trapped her in the feudal era before she wanted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome realized. "Are you all right?"

He shook his head carefully. His side was bleeding freely, but the wound did not look too threatening. "I'm fine," he smiled. "I was just making sure you would be. He was going for you…"

Kagome nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Inuyasha…I don't have the jewel shards…" she frowned. "I can't get back home. Shippo is trapped there with my mother and Souta, and…_him_…" she managed to choke out.

"Don't lose hope yet, Lady Kagome." Smiled Miroku.

"Why? What's happened?" she demanded.

Sango took a deep breath. "You forget that three shards remain in this time, Kagome. There are two in Kouga's legs, and there is one in my brother's back…"

Kagome shook her head in understanding. "So we just have to find Kouga? Do you guys think that he would willingly hand me his shards? I mean, after all, I don't think he will be too thrilled about the whole me and Inuyasha thing…"

"He'll help you out, or we'll make him help you out, Kagome, but we can not leave Shippo and your family there by themselves knowing what Naraku is capable of." Sango snapped. "Now come on. We have got to hurry if we are going to be of any help to them."

As if he was on some type of cue, Kouga's tell-tale tornado was suddenly seen approaching them from the west. Kagome took a deep breath. Inuyasha groaned in annoyance. He knew for once, however, that now was not the time for his jealousy. It was time to help save Kagome's family, and save Shippo.

The annoying wolf demon made it a point to land almost on top of Inuyasha when he finally stopped to take Kagome's hand. Kagome pulled her hand away gently, making Inuyasha smile, despite the wolf stench that was now all over him.

Kouga gasped. "Kagome, what…oh, who cares! I don't care! I still want to take you as my…" he began, but stopped short when Inuyasha jumped protectively in front of Kagome.

"I don't think so, wolf." He growled. "You won't be taking Kagome anywhere, least of all will you be taking her as a mate."

"And who died and made you the supreme youkai in these lands, Inuyasha? Last I checked you were still nothing but a hanyou." Kouga snapped.

Kagome took a deep breath. "No one died, Kouga, but he speaks the truth. I do not want to become your mate…I want to become his, but…but Naraku has killed my grandfather and has Shippo and my family in my time. He has trapped us here without any jewel shards, so that I have no way to return home to help them." Kagome explained.

Kouga blinked. "You don't want me…you'd rather be with Inuyasha…but you want me to help you by giving you my jewel shards so you can go off and rush into battle with Naraku?" Kouga summed everything up, and Kagome nodded timidly.

"Kouga, this is serious. Only three shards remain…the two in your legs, and the one inside the one called Kohaku's back. If we can't get back to the future in time, there is no way that Kagome's family will survive. Shippo is not even seven years old yet…" The look in Inuyasha's eyes changed as he said this. He would probably never admit it to anyone other than Kagome, but the whole situation they found themselves in at the moment scared him to death, and the idea that Shippo, who Inuyasha secretly thought of as his own pup, was on his own, frightened him to no end.

Kouga seemed to be turning everything over inside his own head for the longest time. _Kagome didn't want to be with him. Kagome loved Inuyasha. Kagome was going to mate with Inuyasha, and not him. But at the same time, was he going to let all that Kagome had talked about actually happen? He couldn't, could he? And he could still help Kagome out, couldn't he, even if she didn't want to be with him?_

"I'll do it." Kouga heard himself say as these thoughts ran through his head. "I will give you my jewel shards, but in exchange I want to be able to come with you and assist in the fight with Naraku." He said quickly.

Kagome sighed with relief. "Thank you, Kouga. This means the world to all of us."

>>>>>>

**A/N:** Haha! Cliffie! (dramatic music) I will update soon! If…you promise to review:D


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know! Thanks!

**>>>>>>**

**Dream of Me**_  
Chapter Twenty_

Kouga sat on the edge of the bone-eater's well. The two shards from his legs were already clasped tightly in Kagome's hands. The group was preparing to go back down the well in an attempt to save Kagome's family and Shippo. Inuyasha paced worriedly around the well as Sango sharpened the points of Kagome's arrows, and sharpened the blade on her sword. The monk, unusually calm throughout the entire thing, was sitting under a tree, eyes closed, his staff in hand.

Inuyasha stopped his pacing momentarily. "The old woman is on her way with Kirara." He said after a moment, and Kagome also sniffed the air to identify the scents.

She nodded. "I smell sage…" she whispered.

Seconds later, the old woman Kaede did indeed come out of the forest riding on Kirara. She studied the group in front of her with intensity before carefully dismounting herself from Kirara's back. From there, she walked straight over to Kagome.

She dropped a small vial in one of Kagome's hands and a small pouch full of odd-smelling powder in the other one. "The liquid is an antidote for poison. A small amount should do the trick…"

"And the powder?" Kagome asked.

"The powder will help with bleeding wounds. It will help the wound to clot easier. Use it when it is needed. I am sure it will prove very useful." She nodded to the rest of the group and smiled. "I wish ye a safe journey and a safe return home. Good luck…" And with that, she started off back into the forest…only this time she had left Kirara behind.

Inuyasha sighed deeply, but Miroku spoke before he could manage to get any words out.

"So, are we ready to go?" Miroku asked, glancing from person to person in their small group.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Almost…but there is something that I must talk to Kagome about first…" he whispered, gently taking Kagome's hand and leading her far enough away from the group to be out of Kouga's range of hearing.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked worried. "Is something else the matter?"

He shook his head. "No. Nothing is wrong. I just…wanted to talk to you. When…" he paused a moment, "when this is over, I want to be with you forever. I want you to come live here with me, and I want you to be my mate." He said quickly.

Kagome smiled. "I already know that, Inuyasha." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Everything will be all right. You said it yourself. _When _this is over, we will be together, and we'll come stay here…we can live near Miroku and Sango…and we can even have a family if that's what you want…when this is over." She finished. "Not _if_, Inuyasha, _when_."

He nodded and gulped. "I know, Kagome. But if something was to happen to you…" he began, pulling her closer to himself. "I don't know what I would do."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Inuyasha. I can do a pretty damn good job of protecting myself, and I don't plan on dieing anytime soon."

Inuyasha seemed to sigh with relief. "Kagome, I love you. I don't plan on you dieing anytime soon, either." He whispered.

Kagome smiled. "I love you, too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. It was gentle, but it had a lot of meaning behind it, and Kagome could still feel the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. Again, she smiled at him.

"Kagome, I want everyone to know who you are, and what we intend to do once this whole thing with Naraku is over." Inuyasha said into her ear. She nodded, and a few short seconds later she felt a small prick of pain as Inuyasha bit her. She gasped in surprise, and he pulled back quickly. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he worried.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm all right. What did you do?" she asked him. She felt the mark in her neck that had been left by Inuyasha's fangs. When she touched it, it sent a slight tingling sensation throughout her entire body.

"It's my mark…" Inuyasha explained. "It lets everyone know that I intend to be with you…and it will protect you…as long as I am near you." He added.

Kagome laughed slightly. "You're always near me," she whispered. "And I wouldn't want that to be any different." It was her turn to kiss him. It was another short, sweet moment, but a moment nonetheless. Kagome smiled at him as she broke the small kiss, and took his hand in her own.

"Come on," she smiled, "everyone is going to start to worry about us. We have to go save Shippo and my family."

Inuyasha only nodded as they once again reached the clearing where the bone eater's well sat. All of their friends were still set to the exact same activities that they had been working on when the two of them had left.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Okay everyone! Let's go! I don't have the heart to keep them waiting on us any longer!" she announced.

Kouga was the first to nod. He had noticed the change, however slight it was, in Kagome's scent. He looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and back again, finally nodding his approval. "I'm ready to go!" he smiled. "Just show me how this thing works and Naraku will be out of our hair in no time…"

Kagome took her cue from him and stepped up to the mouth of the well. "This is going to be difficult," she told them all. "I've never brought this many of us into the well at one time…and it's small…but we don't have the option to split up. If we split up, Naraku will have the advantage. If we all arrive together, we may end up with a slight upper hand."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "It sounds like a plan to me," he said, putting on his most serious battle face and picking up Kagome. "Sango, you too. Get on." He commanded.

Sango looked uncertain for a moment before she did as her hanyou friend had asked of her. Miroku nodded, stepping up to the mouth of the well with Kirara in his arms. Kouga followed suit, looking slightly confused. Miroku took hold of Inuyasha's haori, and Kouga mimicked his actions. Seconds later, the group disappeared into the bone eater's well, and arrived in modern day Tokyo at the Higurashi shrine.

The group jumped out of the cramped well as quickly as possible. Almost as soon as they were all out, Kagome loaded one of her arrows into her bow. Her face was set in anger and determination.

"Let's go save my family, guys." She whispered. She didn't even bother to open the door to the well house. She already knew what lay beyond it. On the other side waited Naraku and her now-demon grandfather. She could see the glow of all of Naraku's tainted jewel shards. Her arrow whizzed through the air, straight through the door of the well house, and towards Naraku. Only then did the group finally step out into the sunlight.

Naraku was standing there waiting for them, a small smirk playing across his face.

"It certainly took you long enough." He teased them, never breaking eye contact. "I thought certainly you would be home sooner than that…but you went and left your family here to deal with me alone."

"I did not!" Kagome argued. "It's yourself who isn't playing by the rules!"

"There are no rules for me!" Naraku snapped.

Kagome sniffed the air. Her family was still close by. She could detect their scents somewhere in the area. She glared at Naraku. "What have you done to them?" she demanded of him. "Where is my family, and where is Shippo?" she screamed. The small fox demon's scent was stronger to her than that of her own family. She was perplexed. She could see none of them. "Where are they?" she repeated.

Naraku laughed.

Inuyasha sniffed the air in search of the scents that Kagome had detected. Shippo's scent was indeed the strongest…but it was mixed with the scent of blood. The combination threatened to make Inuyasha sick. He looked around. He knew the kit had to have been injured badly, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. "Hand me a jewel shard."

Kagome looked at him strangely, but did as she was asked.

Inuyasha tossed the jewel directly to Kouga. "You will need this for the well to work properly. Go get my brother Sesshoumaru as quickly as possible. Tell him what is going on. Tell him we will need his help…and tell him…tell him he will need to bring his Tenseiga."

Kagome paled in realization. "Where are they, Inuyasha?" she stammered.

Naraku only laughed harder. "The kit did put up quite a good fight, Inuyasha. You were teaching him well." He smirked, and turned to Kagome. "Your family, on the other hand, was not very good at defending themselves. The kit tried, but…"

Kagome felt her legs instantly turn to jelly, and she fought the urge to just crumble to the floor and sob right there. She choked back a sob. "Where…are they?" she repeated, her voice so low that even Inuyasha had trouble hearing it.

Naraku continued to cackle, and Sango rushed over to Kagome.

"_They_ are a part of me now. _Shippo_ is…well, dreaming." Naraku finally answered.

Even Inuyasha was taken aback by this statement. Naraku had pushed them back down the well, and…and he had absorbed Kagome's family while she was gone. But…what exactly did he mean when he said that Shippo was dreaming?

"Dreaming?" Kagome seemed to repeat what Naraku had said to her, only now her voice lacked confidence, and was on the verge of breaking all together.

"Yes, dreaming…" Naraku repeated.

Suddenly it hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks. Dreaming. Before Kagome was a hanyou…she had been asleep in Kaede's hut when…

Inuyasha paled considerably. "Where are you hiding him you sick bastard?" he screamed at his enemy. "How did you get him to go to sleep, huh?" he growled.

Kagome gasped. Suddenly, she too had realized what Naraku must have meant. She frowned, and shakily loaded another arrow into her bow. "I'm done with you." She said sternly. "You've killed my family and hurt my friends…and now I'm going to kill you." She could feel the anger boiling up inside her. It was anger at everything that had happened. Anger at what Naraku had done to Kikyou and Inuyasha. Anger for her friends Miroku and Sango. Anger about what Naraku had done to her family, and anger that she could not find Shippo, who was merely a pup…her pup…

Inuyasha drew his sword, and stepped up alongside Kagome. Despite her level of rage, she had a very good handle on her demon side at the moment. She couldn't lose her composure at a time like this…

"Sango, Miroku, take Kirara and get into the air!" Inuyasha demanded. "Get out of range!"

"Out of range of what?" asked Miroku skeptically, but did as he was told.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and nodded. "Are you ready to try that attack of yours again?" he whispered. "We'll take this bastard down together…"

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Sorry guys! Honestly wouldn't have left a cliffie, but I have to leave for my bus, so I guess there will be a chapter 21 out tonight! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know! Thanks!

>>>>>>

**Dream of Me**_  
Chapter Twenty-One_

Kouga arrived once again in the feudal era and took a deep breath. There was no one in the clearing near the bone eater's well, and from what he could tell, the closest sign of life was from the old woman's village, just beyond Inuyasha's forest. He sighed deeply. How was he supposed to go about the task that he had been given? How was he supposed to find Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the Western Lands? Surely Sesshoumaru would kill him on sight.

Frowning at the thought, Kouga raised his nose to the air to see if he could catch wind of the infamous dog demon. He was surprised to realize that Sesshoumaru wasn't that far away, and followed his nose straight into the old woman's village.

Sesshoumaru was exchanging words with Kaede, who nodded slowly when she saw Kouga come out of the woods. "I think you have other business you need to be concerned about right now, Lord Sesshoumaru…" she pointed to him.

Kouga nodded. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha sent me here. He requested that I tell you that we are going to need help, and that if you come with me you should bring your sword tenseiga. Will you assist us?" he asked quickly.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be thinking this over. "Where has my idiotic half-brother gone off to?" he sighed after a moment.

"Into the well." He answered softly.

"Into the…" Sesshoumaru blinked. "Fine. Just take me to him quickly." He commanded, and again, Kouga nodded.

>>>>>>

"Kirara, can you sense Shippo at all from up here?" Sango asked her demon cat companion. Kirara growled negatively, and turned her head so as to look her caregiver in the eyes. Sango sighed in disappointment. "It's all right, girl. I'm sure we'll find Shippo soon enough. Don't worry about him." She smiled.

Miroku frowned deeply. "I can not wait until all of this is over," he whispered into Sango's ear. "I would like nothing more than to return to a normal life and finally get the chance to settle down that I've always wanted."

"We all wish to return to our normal lives, Miroku. Maybe that can happen soon, but not until Naraku is finally dead and gone." She replied.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, my dear Sango. I know that. I also know that day is near. Soon, I will be able to settle down, relax, and have a family of my own…maybe even with you." He said the last part in such a low voice that Sango barely heard him, but she did.

She gasped. "With me?" she repeated.

Again, Miroku nodded. "Yes…If we survive all of this, I want to be with you, Sango. You and no one else." He smiled at her.

Sango blushed twelve different shades of red before she was finally able to take a deep breath. "I…would like that very much." She managed to say after a moment. "And it's not _if_ Miroku, it's _when _we survive this…" she added.

"Inuyasha! Are you two all right down there?" Miroku called as Kirara circled over their heads.

"I said to get away from here, Miroku! Are you all nuts? Get out of here!" he commanded.

>>>>>>

Inuyasha drew back his sword, and it began to glow with energy. He was preparing for the Backlash Wave. Kagome, standing firmly next to him, was loading an arrow into her bow and staring at Naraku with hatred and disgust glowing in her eyes. Inuyasha's features softened when he noticed the single fugitive tear that was sliding down Kagome's cheek. She was mourning the loss of her family. Inuyasha nodded in understanding. Naraku had absorbed them. Killing him meant saying goodbye to them in a very permanent way.

"Are you ready?" he whispered to her once more.

After a moment, she nodded. "I'm ready…but what if it doesn't work?"

He smiled at her. "It will." After a short pause, he tightened his grip on his sword. "We'll take him down together, just like I said, okay?"

Kagome nodded, focusing her energy. Hojo, or Naraku rather, had still not made his move.

"Ready?" Inuyasha paused once more. "Backlash wave!" he shouted.

Kagome released her arrow. "Heartbreaker!" she screamed.

She watched. Just like in her dream, the demon energy from Inuyasha's attack seemed to intertwine itself with the mixed demon and miko energy from her own attack. Her arrow seemed almost to be moving in slow motion. She watched as it seemed to multiply right in front of her as it headed straight for Naraku. She watched it hit him. When the light died down, though, he had not fallen.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha gasped in surprise at this.

"You son-of-a…" Kagome growled. "You should have died!"

"Well, I didn't, now did I?" he smirked.

"Damn you!" screamed Kagome.

In a flash, Hojo was in front of her, and had jerked her away from Inuyasha. Kagome looked very surprised. She glanced at Inuyasha with worry in her eyes.

Miroku and Sango gasped. "Kirara, down! We have to help them!" Sango commanded.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Inuyasha," Hojo smirked in a much louder voice, "the girl's scent has changed. This is…an interesting development. Am I to take it that this means that you plan to take the girl as a mate?" he smiled.

Inuyasha growled from somewhere deep within his throat. "Let her go." He said rather calmly, although his jaw and fists were both clenched in anger. He seemed very…relaxed, considering the current situation.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome repeated. She was starting to sound rather upset.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha glanced toward the sky. Sango's weapon was soaring towards Hojo and Kagome with incredible speed. Hojo gasped, and Kagome bit him hard and tried to jump out of the way. Hojo managed to dodge the oncoming attack as well, but it had at least shocked and surprised him enough for Kagome to have time to get free. She was once again standing next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned suddenly. Kouga had finally returned, and he had with him Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was standing there, but did not say a word to anyone. He merely nodded.

Kagome cleared her throat, and sent out another one of her purifying arrows. It soared at Hojo.

Sesshoumaru allowed an eyebrow to raise in surprise. The girl's purifying powers were somehow much stronger than they had once been. What had happened? Had she finally learned how to control her own powers? This could turn out interesting…

Hojo barely dodged the purifying arrow. He glared at Kagome with immeasurable hatred glowing in his eyes. Then, suddenly, a smile spread across his face as if something funny had just occurred to him. Kagome studied his features a moment, but could not figure it out.

"Inuyasha…he's smiling…" she whispered.

Inuyasha nodded. Behind him, Sango and Miroku were back on the ground, ready to attack if they were needed. Inuyasha glanced at them a moment before returning his attention to Hojo. "What the hell are you smiling about, huh?" he demanded.

"This," he smirked, and suddenly, from out of nowhere, something came up from underground, piercing through Inuyasha's chest. He made no sound as he fell to his knees. Kagome screamed. There had been a demon under their feet, and it had just snuck up on them. The demon did not remove its arm, which was sticking through Inuyasha's chest and out the other side, and Inuyasha was growing more and more pale by the moment. Finally, his sword dropped to the ground at his side, and reverted to its normal form. As this happened, the demon retracted its arm, and Inuyasha fell straight to the ground.

Kagome blinked several times. She dropped to her knees, saying nothing, and took Inuyasha's head into her arms. He was gone. The mark on her neck burned as if she was holding an open flame to her flesh. She permitted several tears to slide down her cheeks, but still said nothing. She kissed his forehead, set him down, and stood silently as Miroku and Sango rushed forward.

"You…" Kagome growled. "You…have taken…everything from me…and for that, you are going to die…" Kagome could feel that her anger was about to get the best of her. She could feel her demon half gaining more and more control over her actions, and her eyes flashed red with her fury…but she no longer cared about any of that. Revenge. That was her only concern.

"Kagome…" Kouga whispered, his voice slightly fearful.

Kagome's only response was a growl.

Sesshoumaru frowned, and took a step back. This was not going to be good…

Kagome continued to growl. For some reason, she was examining her bow. She snapped the chord back and forth, as if testing its strength, and finally, after she had finished with this, she picked up Inuyasha's sword. It did not transform. She studied it a little, nodded, and picked up her bow.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" yelled Kouga, seemingly finding some of his strength.

"Don't bother her right now. She can't hear you anyway. It's her demon side. It has taken over…" Sango whispered.

Kouga gulped, nodded, and watched the scene before him.

Kagome was trying to position Inuyasha's sword into her bow. It took her some fumbling around for a moment, but finally she managed to steady the flimsy blade, and she aimed it straight at Hojo.

_What the hell is she doing? _Sesshoumaru wondered.

Kagome released the string, screaming, "Heartbreaker!" as the sword rocketed forward. Kagome's miko energy, along with a great deal of demonic energy, swirled around the blade. Sesshoumaru and the others watched with interest as Inuyasha's blade seemed to multiply in front of them, and headed straight for Hojo. This time, he had no where to go, and the attack hit him directly.

Kagome dropped her bow to the ground as Hojo began to scream, and the blades hit his body. Before he disintegrated, he sent out a strong wave of demonic energy, knocking everyone but Sesshoumaru flat. Behind the group, even the old well house fell until nothing but the bone-eater's well was left.

Kagome took a deep breath, exhausted, and collapsed fully to the ground. "Inuyasha…" she whispered as she fell.

Sesshoumaru took several steps forward, and again, his eyebrow rose in surprise. Somehow, the girl was bleeding heavily from a wound in her stomach. His brother Inuyasha had died, and lay next to the girl, a large deep wound in his stomach as well. After a moment, Sesshoumaru realized what this must have meant. _They were going to mate_…

Miroku and Sango stood, and ran into Kagome's house to search for Shippo. Kouga was on his knees, shocked, surprised, and grieved.

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, was still studying his fallen brother and the miko woman.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Kouga. "Why aren't you bringing them back? They died to kill Naraku…so whether or not you want to admit it, they just saved your ass _and_ everyone else's!"

Sesshoumaru wheeled around as if he was going to hit the wolf demon, but stopped short. He turned back around without another word. _The miko went into her demon form_, he thought to himself. _She picked up tesseiga and shot it out of a bow…_

Finally, after putting some thought into the matter, Sesshoumaru unsheathed his tenseiga. The blade pulsed having its brother close by, but at that moment Sesshoumaru was not interested in the tesseiga. He was, however, very interested in everything that he had just witnessed. He would have to ask questions about it later. He swung the tenseiga twice, and a few seconds later, both his brother and his brother's woman were once again living.

Kagome looked up. "Thank you…Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

"I had my own agenda to bringing you back into the world of the living, miko. I have questions, and I did not intend to see my lands plunge into turmoil. I see now that my brother has found his mate, and that you are an honorable woman, and a strong hanyou. I approve of the union."

"You can thank your brother. He trained me." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha blinked. "Since when _in the hell_ did you have to _approve_ anything that _I _did?" he demanded.

"Since always, little brother. I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and your father's son. As such, it is _my job_ to make sure that you meet my approval…or that you would have met father's."

Inuyasha's eyeball twitched, but he said nothing else. He jumped up, helped Kagome up, and brushed himself off. Finally, he managed to think of something to say. "So, what did I miss?"

"Quite a lot." Smirked Kouga.

"Kagome!" Kagome smiled in thanks when she saw the small kitsune Shippo running towards her with his arms outstretched. It was a sight at one point in the battle that she feared she would never see again. She picked him up, nuzzled him to her cheek, and sighed deeply as she stared at what used to be her home.

A sudden gust of wind from the east brought the scent of flowers to her already sensitive nose. She turned to see that the sacred tree was in full bloom…the way her and her family had always thought it was most beautiful. She carefully put Shippo down and jumped into the tree. Seconds later, she returned to the ground with the three largest blossoms she could find.

There were no bodies or remains for her to bury and say goodbye to. Naraku had stolen that chance from her. Without saying a word, she walked into her house.

"What is she doing?" whispered Shippo.

Inuyasha looked down and picked up the kit. "She has to have her time to say goodbye, Shippo…" he explained, and the kit nodded.

Miroku and Sango stared at the door to the house, and after a moment, they too went inside. Kagome returned several minutes later with a stick of incense, a photograph inside a picture frame, and her mother's wooden cutting board from the kitchen.

Kagome sat at the base of the sacred tree, removed one of her arrows from the quiver on her back, and began to scratch something into her mother's cutting board. She then set that aside and began to dig a small hole at the base of the sacred tree. Inuyasha could finally smell the salt of her tears that he knew would come. She was crying.

She placed the picture in the hole…the last one taken of her whole family before her father passed away, and replaced the dirt. She then set the wooden cutting board up against the tree, so that what she scratched into its surface was legible to everyone, and lit the incense and placed it on the ground.

On her mother's cutting board was written: _Mama, Souta, and Gramps…Gone, but not Forgotten. _

Finally, she allowed herself to stand, and she turned towards Inuyasha. "Come on," she whispered. "Let's go home." She took his hand and was already heading towards the well when Sango and Miroku finally emerged from the house. They had found what they had been looking for…but now was not the time for that.

>>>>>>

The old woman Kaede was waiting for them on the other side of the well. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was glowing a faint pink color.

"Are ye all right, child?" Kaede smiled to Kagome, who was still allowing her tears to fall, however silently. "What happened?" she asked Inuyasha when she received no answer from Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed deeply. "Everything is finally over…but everyone has paid such a high cost for it."

Miroku smiled. His wind tunnel was finally no more. "Everything isn't over, Inuyasha…everything is finally beginning." He whispered.

>>>>>>

Without the bother of his wind tunnel to worry about, Miroku no longer had to fret about whether or not he would live to see each new day. This development also meant new horizons for himself and Sango. With Naraku gone, and his wind tunnel no longer a threat to anyone, the two of them were finally able to settle down as Miroku had wanted.

Sango's little brother Kohaku was no longer under anyone's control. He found Kaede's village after several days of wandering around, but soon left to follow Sesshoumaru and the aging Rin…neither of who seemed to mind his company.

Kagome and Inuyasha finally mated as they had wanted to, but not until Kagome abandoned the Shikon jewel in the future and sealed the well in the past. They adopted Shippo, and were due to have their own pup any day now.

The day of the birth, even Sesshoumaru was on hand to witness. The pup was a girl, whom Kagome named Mine. She looked exactly like her father, sparing no features.

"Remember what happened the day we defeated Naraku?" whispered Sango to Miroku. He nodded. "Now is that time…" Sango told him.

Miroku smiled, stood, and walked toward his and Sango's hut. Kagome glanced at him with mild interest for a moment, but was understandably distracted.

"If she looks this much like her father, let us just hope that she adopts some of your mannerisms, Kagome." Joked Kaede.

Kagome nodded. "I know what you mean. If I have to deal with two huge egos…" she frowned at the thought, and Inuyasha laughed playfully.

Miroku had returned. In his hands was something Kagome recognized. She thought for sure that all those types of things had been left in the future, but Sango and Miroku must have grabbed it before they left.

"Where did you get that?" she whispered.

Sango smiled, taking the photo album from Miroku and handing it to Kagome. Kagome opened it up. In the beginning of it were old pictures of her family and of herself when she was young. She gasped. Her mother had arranged this one specially somehow, and at the top and bottom of each page were small comments written by her. She flipped through, reading each, until she got near the back of the album. At the top of one page was written. _'Thought I'd surprise you…'_

On the next two pages were photos of just her and Inuyasha. Photos she never realized anyone had taken. This made her smile…but the end of the album made her cry. Written on the bottom of the page which held an enlarged photo of her and Inuyasha snuggling under the sacred tree was _'May you and Inuyasha live a long and healthy life…and may I have many grandbabies to spoil…' _

Kagome laughed out loud as she looked from Inuyasha to her daughter and back again. "We will mom…and so will you…even if you aren't here to see everything." She whispered to the photo album.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Fin. Kind of an open ended ending, but I wanted to leave this one kind of open so that I could come back to it later and elaborate if I so wished. Make sense? Hope so. Anyway, thanks to everyone for their support of this story, and please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
